With You
by jlk215
Summary: G!P BECA; Years of dreaming of this moment and it's here. Beca's loving you the way you wanted to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

So this is my first Pitch Perfect and Bechloe fanfiction work.

 **IT'S G!P BECA**

 **I** decided to do one after recovering from a stationary cardiac arrest last June 2015. Admittedly, this is just something to pass time and also to practice my hands and exercise my brain which have been affected by the arrest. I made the decision to start writing after I regained my eyesight and got to walk on my own again.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I really hope someone would consider beta-ing since my eyesight isn't 100% yet and I rely on spell check heh So please hit me with a pm or something if you're interested. Thank you.

 **CHAPTER 1**

You stare affectionately at the figure on the bed – the tiny brunette lying on her stomach, face buried against the pillow as her fists clench on both sides of her head.

You slowly walk towards your bestfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed before effortlessly sliding beside her.

Your right hand finds her nape and you draw soothing circles around the tensed area. She relaxes as you hear her sigh deeply. You wait for a few seconds before you finally speak.

"Becs, what's wrong honey?"

"It's over", comes the muffled reply. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion

"What is?" You ask, wanting clarification.

"Faye."

You cock your head to your side. Beca was in a great mood the last time you talked, which was just last night. She was meeting Faye, her girlfriend of six months. You open your mouth to ask again, but you are cut off by the sound of Beca's voice – hoarse and tired.

"We broke up. "

Your eyes widen at the information. "What?"

You watch as Beca slowly moves to sit up on the bed, turning to her side so she is facing you. Your heart clenches at the broken expression she's sporting.

"Apparently, she can't deal with my _condition_ anymore. She thought she could, but not anymore." Beca mutters softly.

"What does that even mean? " You frown, trying to make sense of what you just heard. As the realization dawns, anger makes its way to your heart and the words are out before you can compose yourself further. "Who does she think she is, huh? I swear if I see that –"

"Chlo….." Beca croaks, her left hand tugging into yours as she smiles sadly. "It's okay -."

"No." You shake your head indignantly , your voice stern. "No Becs, it is not okay. You're hurting and that is not okay."

"It's not like I haven't seen it coming. She was…" Beca sighs, "it was too good to be true. For so long I've been waiting for the shoe to drop. I guess I just expected too much."

You take her in your arms and hold her tight.

You never really liked Faye Upton the moment Beca mentioned last summer that she was interested in someone.

Then you met her a couple of months later and you absolutely disliked her.

Faye Upton is the all-American girl cliché.

Well, the bisexual version of that cliché.

She's a blonde, blue-eyed, English major at University of Georgia.

Beca met the gorgeous 21-year old during a part-time DJing gig at Beso - a club frequented by college students within Atlanta.

It wasn't that Faye Upton was a bitch or anything. Quite the opposite, if she's being honest. The woman is sweet and kind. She treats Beca well.

And she has accepted Beca for all of her broody, sarcastic and intersexed self.

She stayed.

And she has made Beca happy.

So as Beca's closest friend and confidant, what more could you ask for, right?

Wrong.

Something about Faye Upton – something you can't really quite put a finger on - irks you. And no, it has nothing to do with the fact that you have been in love with Beca Mitchell from day one. No, that's beside the point.

The point is, you sensed the moment Beca introduced the blonde beauty to you that she was too damn perfect to be true. You remember feeling guilty at the thought. Beca deserves nothing and no one but the best. Here is he best woman on paper for her. You ought to be happy that Beca's happy.

So for months, you suck it up. You convinced yourself to try and give the woman the benefit of the doubt – something you do for everyone.

But that does not mean you won't be watching.

In those moments of watching - subtle watching if you may – the nagging feeling at the pit of your stomach would not cease.

Faye Upton smiles a lot. But you catch her looking at you strangely. With a fleeting look of disdain. It'll be too quick you might as well convince yourself you made it up.

The Bellas love her. They allude to her as the cooler, charming and non-controlling version of Aubrey.

(Even Aubrey likes Faye Upton. She even quips that Faye is good for Beca.)

(You internally called Aubrey a traitor after that. For reasons.)

Anyway, the whole point is that everybody adores Upton but you.

You're broken out of your musings when you hear Beca speak again.

"We had a pregnancy scare a few days ago," she breathes out, "and things sort of got weird from there. She got very distant but I thought it was normal, you know? Being scared and just I don't know, winded? But last night, she just - " Beca chuckles dryly – "she just blabbered about how things seemed so real – like the thought of actually having a kid with me, no scratch that, _by me_ – it was scary. Then she said some mean things like what if it _actually_ happened and the kid gets this thing too?"

"B-Becs –"

"Then she said the sex had been the best she had ever experienced _like ever_ – her exact words – but that she doesn't think it's worth taking the risk of possibly having kids who'll get the same misfortune."

You stare at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, unable to get the words out

What a bitch.

"Becs…." You drawl out, hugging her tight. "You are perfect and Upton is a bitch –"

"Chlo…."

"What? She is! Who says those things?" You rage, your chest literally burning in anger.

"You never really were a fan of Faye were you?"

"Becs." You cup her jaw with your right hand as you stare deeply into steel blue eyes. "Her initials are F.U. FU, Becs! That's like a giveaway hint already!"

"You are a dork." Beca shakes her head, a strained smile ghosts her lips.

"Seriously though, it's her loss. You're awesome. Like Amy says, you're Beca effing Mitchell! You could do better."

"You have to say that, you're my bestfriend."

"It's also the truth."

"I just….. I don't get it. I thought she has accepted it. I was completely honest with her about everything. I gave her everything Chlo…" Beca whimpers and your heart breaks all over again. "She knew there's a five percent chance of it happening. But she was so mad, I couldn't even make sense of what she was saying."

You shush her, your lips ghosting on the top of her head.

You were the first person in Barden who learned that she's intersexed. It happened by complete accident though.

/

 **About a year and a half ago….**

 _Your world stopped the moment you saw her at the Activities Fair over a year and a half ago and you knew, you utterly knew right then and there, that she would be playing a huge part in your life._

 _You had to be with her, in whatever way possible. The draw had been instantaneous and she had you at 25-yard glance._

 _She said no to joining the Bellas. Said it was lame and she doesn't sing anyway._

 _It was cool though. That won't stop you from getting to know her._

 _You were to meet your newest stress-reliever in one of the shower stalls a few days later when it happened._

 _You were a couple of seconds out of your birthday suit when you heard it. That faint sound of your lady jam reverberating across the floor and you were out of the stall faster than your boyto_ y _could stop you._

 _As you yanked the shower curtains off, your heart beat erratically at the sight of her – Activities Fair girl! To say that the girl was mortified would have been the understatement of the year. You have been unmoved though. You needed to hear her voice again. Your defiance paid off and you've been rewarded with a chance to sing with her. As the last note came to a halt, your eyes landed on her freshly-uncovered groin (the girl must have unconsciously let go of the part of the shower curtain she used_ _to scantily shield herself) and your breath hitched in surprise. There nestled in between her pale legs was a limp penis – cut, and of very impressive size. It's a beautiful penis – you've seen a respectable amount of dicks and you feel like you'd be a respectable judge of what is beautiful or not and this one? It's perfect. You were broken out of your musings when you hear an irritated "what the fuck, dude?!' and soon enough the woman in front of you was scurrying to get into her robe and swiftly collected her basket before hurrying to get out of the area. Your eyes widened at the action and without hesitation, you ran to grab your own robe, got into it as you ran after the small brunette._

 _You caught up with her at the hallway and you swore she was ready to deliver a slap or a good punch._

 _You looked at her pleadingly and you mentally gave yourself a pat on your shoulder when the woman sighed and told you that you have two minutes to talk._

 _You blabbered about how she ought to audition for the Bellas._

 _Once again, she said no._

 _You followed her to her dorm room and continued to plead your cause. With a grunt, Beca (you slyly squeezed that particular information during your almost one-sided exchange) non-committedly said she'll see if she could audition._

 _Beca did and you fought with Aubrey when the blonde emphatically rejected the small brunette citing her alternative persona and 'bad attitude'. You won and Beca became a Bella._

 _You bullied your way into het life shamelessly, not really giving her the chance to push you away. You spent most of your free time barging unannounced in her dorm room. You talked and talked and before you both knew it, you were almost inseparable._

 _She told you that though she was born with a functioning penis (tests said that her sperm count is too low and chances of getting someone pregnant was at 0-5%),the breasts (also impressive for her petite frame) and curves made her feel like a natural woman._

 _Her parents were champs; they raised her to be comfortable in her own skin and to accept and love herself for her uniqueness. Trips to child psychologists and counselors and exposures to people who share similar special traits (her 'intersexual' type was in itself a special kind as per the doctors) had helped shape her into what she was today._

 _Her parents divorced when Beca was 14 but ultimately became great friends despite it. Beca noted that the three of them bonded more after the divorce compared to when they lived under one roof. It was a good kind of weird but Beca was not complaining. They were ultra supportive and the brunette was thankful for that._

 _You beamed when she stated, proudly, that she was special. Others may see her as a freak, an abomination or just plain mortifying but she had come to accept it._

 _Don't get her wrong. While she was comfortable with her body, she was not as confident as you._

 _Beca would not be caught dead walking around naked or taking kindly to people barging on her shower stall. She told you it was uncool and that it was embarrassing – not because of having a dick per se but because any normal person would not want creepy strangers looking at their junk._

 _She nonchalantly told the Bellas about her condition during a movie night. You sat beside her and watched as Stacie grinned toothily._

" _I totally called it. I have x'-ray vision when it comes to penises! Can I see it?!" Stacie excitedly asked._

" _Stacie." It was Aubrey who cleared her throat. "I know I've said that Bellas can be with anyone except for a Treble, but I want you all to know that I am putting a non fraternization rule in place too. For precaution. We can't let personal feelings and dalliances interfere with our goals. Hooking up with each other is unprofessional."_

 _You caught Ashley and Jessica exchanged worried glances as Stacie let out a whine._

" _I'll be your official besticle Beca. You're gonna have a blast with me by your side. Catch my drift?" Amy asked with a wink._

" _I don't think that'll be a problem. Beca's got a girlfriend." You offered._

" _Whoa You sure work fast Beale! You didn't even give me a chance. Fenced her already huh?" Stacie pouted. "Dammit."_

 _Your eyes widened at Stacie's comments and you were sure that your face was as red as your hair._

" _Dude, my girlfriend's back home. She's a highschool senior at my old school." Beca shot back._

 _It was true. Beca told you about the girl she left behind. They've been together for two years now and decided to give the long distance thing a try. You saw photos of her on Beca's laptop. The girl -Allie - was really pretty._

 _/_

 _They broke up though right before semi-finals . Allie had a hard time with not having Beca around; the usual daily Skype sessions were reduced to weekly ones until they turned to almost just twice a month – the latter ones characterized by short and tensed conversations and petty fights. The final straw was Beca cancelling a trip home for Allie's own Glee Club Regionals competition where the younger girl had a solo in favor of attending to you when you were rushed to the hospital due to food poisoning. You didn't learn of it until Beca let it slip during a drunken night out with the Bellas months later._

/

 **PRESENT TIME**

"I genuinely loved her Chlo." Beca whispers brokenly.

"I know honey." It's all you could say, really.

"I'm really bummed about it. But weird as it is, I'm not mad at her. She got scared. People say mean things when they're scared."

You look at her in disbelief. "Beca, don't tell me –"

"Oh no. No." Beca shakes her head. "I'm not getting back with her. It sucks and hurts like a bitch and I really thought we could make it, you know? I'm just trying to understand where she's coming from." She shrugs.

"You're too sweet. Come here." You squeeze her even tighter.

"I'm really glad you're here Chlo-bear." Beca nuzzles her nose on your neck, her hot breath doing weird things to your aching heart.

"Always." You breathe out. "You're going to be just fine. I'm always here."

/

You're goofing around with Beca on the living room , a box of Chinese takeout on hand as you watch the latest episode of America's Next Top Model when Stacie unceremoniously straddles Beca's lap clad in nothing but a pair of pink bra and panties.

You glare at the statuesque newly-dyed blonde who jiggles her breasts for good measure, locking her hands at the back of Beca's neck.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Beca yells, squirming out of Stacie's 'body lock'.

Yup. What the fuck is about right.

Stacie ignores the unpleasant reaction and opts to secure her spot on Beca's lap.

"Come on B. You know you want to be up on this again. How'd you like my new clothes? Does this bra make my boobs look good?"

"Stace, does it really matter? You'll take it off anyway." Beca grumbles, pulling Stacie's hands off her neck before pushing the blonde off her lap unsuccessfully.

"Aww… B! You know me too well! Not surprising though, you've torn one of these before. I mean –"

"Okay, that's enough Conrad. You're smothering Beca to death with your boobs. Get off." You put your food down the table and roughly help Beca push Stacie off her

Stacie for her part doesn't look bothered as she just playfully smirks at the two of you. It annoys you to no end how Stacie has made it her life mission to flirt shamelessly with Beca right from the moment they met. It's even worse now that the Bellas know that 'Baye' (Fat Amy's 'ship' name for Beca and Faye) is done. Stacie upped her game – making sure to touch Beca every chance she gets and making sexual innuendos and bringing up the 'epic, hottest Steca boning' that happened during spring break their freshman year.

It's something that peeves you to this day.

Beca for her part tries to downplay the event each time it's brought up.

 _You did not hear about it from Beca. You couldn't have because it happened during the time you two fought and stopped talking._

 _After the debacle at the Semis last year that saw Aubrey spout some really harsh words against Beca and the smaller brunette lashing back some choice words of her own along with a look of disappointment thrown at your direction, Beca just disappeared and ignored your calls and texts for days. You went back home to Miami for Spring break to get your nodes removed without telling any of the Bellas . You were recovering from the surgery when you received frantic texts from Aubrey telling you that you're on your way to the Finals because the lead singer for the Footnotes was a highschooler, hence the group being di_ squalified and the Bellas technically taking their place.

 _When you came back after the break for the Bellas' meeting, Beca wasn't there. Before you knew it, you and Aubrey were in each other's throats. Things went downhill from there as Aubrey projectile vomited after Amy called you two out for fighting. Soon you were wrestling Aubrey for that stupid piece - fighting for control literally and figuratively_

 _Beca chose that moment to come in._

 _There was still an air of resentment from Aubrey at the sight of Beca but things eventually all fell into place when you all calmed down._

 _You found yourselves telling each other things others don't know about you._

 _It was during that time when Stacie let it slip that she had sex with Beca during Spring Break . The rest of the girls chided Stacie for details as Beca looked ready to bolt out from embarrassment._

 _Aubrey quickly shot down the conversation and you couldn't be more relieved. It was that specific moment – that moment when your heart constricted in pain at the knowledge of Beca and Stacie doing it—that you became sure of your feelings for Beca. You were never a jealous person, but when it came to the small brunette? You felt like strangling someone._

 _Beca came to your apartment that night._

 _You were mad and you didn't hide it. She never responded to your texts and calls during the break. You wanted to let her know that you were going to have your nodes removed. She never replied, so you went through with it without letting her know._

 _Beca was repentant._

 _She explained how her head was a mess during that period. Aubrey's words really hurt her and she was disappointed when you choked and never bothered to defend her or at least stand up to your co-captain. She apparently went home to spend some time with her mom and Allie but came back to Barden halfway through the break after Allie and her broke up. They got into a fight that ended in Beca calling it quits._

 _She didn't bother with the details. She just told you it was over between her and Allie._

 _But you were furious about her sleeping with Stacie. You used the Bella code as the main reason for your fury and Beca did not question it. She only explained how it was a revenge and retaliatory fuck geared towards angering Aubrey._

 _You didn't speak to her for days after that. Stacie's antics didn't help as she took it upon herself to answer Cynthia Rose and Amy's queries about what Stacie labeled as "hottest boning of her life". You were aware of Beca's impressive size, sure,; but hearing Stacie giddily narrate how Beca "did things you never knew existed" and caused her to "squirt all over the room , thrice" drove you mad with rage._

 _Beca, like you said, was contrite. She acknowledged the douchery of her actions and apologized to you and Aubrey profusely for breaking the rules. She never stopped making it up to you though, despite your efforts to avoid her. She left you notes and delivered cooked meals at the doorsteps of the apartment you shared with Aubrey._

 _The tension ended when she cornered you outside your apartment one night. She looked so distraught that your heart just melted. Beca unceremoniously lunged at you – arms circl9ed your waist tightly as her face found purchase at the crook of tour neck – and muttered "please don't be mad at me anymore" repeatedly._

 _She seemed like a child as she clung to you and all fight left your body. You hugged her back._

"You girls are no fun anymore. " Stacie whines. "Come on Beca! The best way to get over someone is to get under someone. You seriously need to unwind." Stacie wiggles her eyebrows. "In case it's not obvious enough, I am volunteering myself for the role."

Beca scrunches her nose in distaste. "Dude, seriously. I adore you, but I'm not looking for anything right now. I need a break."

"Sure. Give your heart a break and all that jazz but dude, that thing, " she points towards Beca's crotch, "doesn't have to do the same. It'll be a shame to put it to waste."

You narrow your eyes at Beca, "are you really _that_ good?"

"Oh my god, Beale –"

"Oh she's a beast." Stacie offers. "You will -"

"Alright this talk ends now!" Beca yells, propping herself up from the couch and sauntering upstairs – away from Stacie. "Come here Chlo!" Beca calls from the stairs.

/

Spring break rolls by swiftly with Beca opting to join her mother on a Caribbean cruise. She originally planned on spending the short vacation with Faye but….well.

Things have gotten back to normal after the break. Schedules have been hectic and packed as you prepare for your graduation and entry into Barden University's graduate program.

You won't admit out loud, but you intentionally failed Russian Literature not only because you wanted to be a Bella so much, but more so because you're not ready to leave Beca. But when you two got to talking about your future plans months ago, Beca let it slip that she's been wishfully thinking that you could stay for grad school and still be allowed to be a Bella.

You personally went to the National Committee office to inquire about the possibility and other technicalities and you came back t o the Bella house with a wide grin and renewed spirit.

You are a Bella and could compete as long as you're enrolled in the university you're representing as a fulltime student—whether as an undergrad or graduate student matters not.

Which means two more years with Beca.

/

You graduate and your parents give you a six-week all expenses-paid vacation to Europe. You excitedly ask Beca to tag along since your baby sister won't be joining you until the third week in Venice.

You're bummed when Beca informs you that she'll be in Los Angeles for a short summer internship at Residual Heat's head office.

 _/_

You're having a wonderful time. Travelling alone isn't as lonely as you dreaded it to be. It has actually been fun and you learned that momentary solitude does wonders to your psyche.

Beca Facetimes you at random times each day and you tell each other about your day. She shows you a signed autograph by Rihanna with your name on it and you couldn't stop yourself from squealing.

There's a fleeting look from her that you could not decipher as she tells you she misses you so much. You're pretty sure your mind's playing tricks on you because she's staring at you in awe as you squeal and she's looking at you like she's seeing you for the first time.

Like something clicks and she realizes something.

She cracks a joke about how childish you seem and just like that, the 'moment' is gone.

You're in Madrid when Beca tells you that she's done with her internship in a week and thinks she could accept your mother's invitation in joining you for the annual Beale end-of-the-summer vacation at the Hamptons.

You note that her 19th birthday would fall within that Hampton vacation. She beams at you and tells you that she 's aware and that one of the reasons she accepted your mom's invitation is that her own parents won't be able to celebrate with her on her exact birthday. They're planning to have a post-birthday dinner with her mom' dad and stepmom the weekend after the school year starts.

It's a family tradition that started since your grade school years. Your parents would rent a friend's farmhouse and you would all just gather around and be a family before your older siblings go back to their respective colleges. As the years pass, that simple tradition has been upheld and now you've got your sisters-in-law, nephews and nieces and Nate added in the mix.

( No friends nor boyfriends or girlfriends have been invited to join the vacation so you would have to call your mom later to ask her about the rule change when it comes to Beca because duh, Aubrey has never been invited to it.)

You've known from an early age that your family lives comfortably. Your dad owns a successful real estate and construction company – a business he inherited from his father; while your mom is a publisher. None of you – all six Beale children – has it hard. When you're old enough to understand that you're a bunch of trust-fund babies, your parents sat you down one by one and made you understand that privilege comes with responsibility.

Your parents have nothing to worry about though. None of you are brats and entitled. Your eldest brother, William has toiled hard to earn a medical degree. At 32, he is a respected cardiologist at New York Pres. He lives with his wife, Diane – a dentist – and their two beautiful children: three-year old Sophia and one-year old Alexander – in a modest-sized Manhattan apartment.

Connor, 30, is a lawyer but opted to teach full-time at the University of Florida. His wife, Eleanor, 35, is a lawyer too and she specializes in women's and children 's rights. They recently became parents to fraternal twins Ava and David three months ago.

Jacob, 27, is a writer and filmmaker. He has written scripts for a couple of television shows and indie films. He is engaged to his boyfriend of over four years, Nate.

Ella, 25, is the only one who has shown interest in the family business. She interned for the company and worked as an entry-level employee while completing her Masters degree in business. She's currently a project development officer and is being groomed to take over the business once your dad, Charles Beale decides to retire.

Then there's you, followed lengthily by the family's menopausal baby, Cassie, now 15.

 _Beca has been shocked to see for herself how big your family is when she came to Florida with you for tone weekend. Four months into your senior year, your mom got into a freak car accident and broke four limbs. Aubrey couldn't come with you but as soon as Beca learned of it, she followed you to the airport and booked a seat on the same flight._

 _(Beca succeeded in convincing the man next to you to trade seats with her and she held your hand throughout the flight.)_

 _Your mom has been discharged home when you arrived and everyone was in your parents' bedroom just hanging around and doting on your mom._

 _It was the first time your whole family personally met Beca._

 _You've told your mom about Beca and your attraction towards her. Pretty soon your mom managed to squeeze out a lot of information regarding Beca, including her condition. So really, they already have an idea what to expect when they meet her._

 _As soon as they did, Beca had been an instant hit. Your brothers didn't mind her sarcasm, dry wit and smartass answers. Your sisters found her awkwardness adorable and your baby sister definitely has a huge crush on Beca only to be a pouting ball of doom when she realized that Beca seemed to be crushing on your big sister Elle._

 _You rolled your eyes at Beca's sorry attempt at flirting (it sounded like a police interrogation) and annoyingly reminded her that she has a girlfriend._

 _The biggest revelation during that short visit was Beca's soft spot for old people. While she acted all badass towards your siblings, in-laws, nephews and nieces, you caught her being all affectionate and touchy towards your grandmother and mom. It was weird and you had to do a double take when you saw Beca squatting by the foot of your 82-year old grandmother who was sitting by the garden. They couldn't see you from where you stood but you clearly saw Beca gently massaged your gram's ankles. They were laughing and your heart did cartwheels and you'd go back on this moment as "that time" when you realized that it wasn't just a silly crush, you were in love with Beca Mitchell._

/

Beca's back at the Bella house six hours ahead of you. You tackle-hug her as soon as you see her and she doesn't squirm out of your touch.

"I missed you nerd," you hear her say softly.

"I missed you too, Becs." There's a pregnant pause with just the two of you hugging each other tight.

You feel it.

Your heart thumps and your stomach knots and you let go in order to chance a look at her.

Her eyes tell you she feels it too.

Something changed and you're both not sure what it is exactly.

Beca clears her throat and it snaps you out of your thoughts.

"So, to the airport once again?" Beca asks with a smirk and things settle down quickly after that quip.

"Let me just dump my stuff in my room and freshen up a little. Give me 30 minutes? "

"Sure thing red. I'll make you your green juice to go."

You beam at her and give her a peck on the cheek before hurrying upstairs to leave your luggage and grab the bag that you packed before you left for Europe for this particular trip. You have booked two seats to this flight to New York as soon as Beca told you she's coming to the annual Beale summer vacation at the Hamptons. You agreed to meet up at the Bella house first so you both can semi-settle in for the coming school year. You feel lucky to still be afforded the little privilege of staying at the house even as a grad student. Frankly, you can't imagine leaving this second family of yours just yet. You genuinely love spending every little time with the girls, Beca especially.

/

You watch with a smile as Beca stares wide-eyed at the beautiful English-style garden of the farmhouse. The property is huge with the main house consisting of five bedrooms, five and a half bath; a gorgeous garden, three cottages spread across the farmhouse and the beach some just some yards away.

Your mom gives out the room assignments and your parents call dibs on the master's bedroom of course. William and Connor take the two biggest rooms with their respective families. The girls are sharing a room while Jacob gets the smallest room. Nate and Beca – the official guests are billeted at the beautiful cottages but Nate opts to room with Jacob.

Beca pleads to be allowed to stay in the cottage closest to the beach. Your mom laughs but says yes of course. Beca has won her over the first time they met and your heart just bursts with happiness at the sight of Beca genuinely getting along with your family.

/

"Chloe, honey can you please help me settle in our room?", your mom calls on you with a glint in her eye, "you know your dad can't organize his clothes to save his life and I'm a tad tired."

"Sure thing Mom."

You follow your mom to the master's bedroom intent on helping her out so you can check on Beca right after. As soon as you get in, your mom locks the door and pulls you to sit on the bed.

"Okay!" Your mom clasps her hands and beams at you excitedly. "Please tell me you brought a bunch of sexy swimwear?"

You stare at your mom, wide-eyed and a little confused. "Mom, what's gotten into you?"

Victoria Beale, for all her success, is one quirky woman. You love her dearly, nut she sometimes say a lot of things that either embarrasses you or you just downright can't understand.

You're greeted with an eye roll and a patronizing pat on your cheek.

"Honey, I am tired of seeing you pine over someone who clearly is so into you too. You gotta show Beca what she's missing. Seriously, you got that body from your momma, you can't for real think it's not a gift to the world? What is wrong with you baby girl? Where's the confident woman I raised?"

"Oh my gosh Mom….", you breathe out in disbelief, "what is wrong with _you?_ Beca is my bestfriend -"

"Your bestfriend whom you want to make ginger babies with -"

"Mom!" You yell in embarrassment and you don't need to look into a mirror to know that your cheeks are the same color of your hair by now. "Who are you?!:

"Oh dear." Your mom shakes her head in exasperation. "I'm your mother. The same mother you told about your crush on some alt girl years ago. I'm the same mother who watched you watch Beca with hearts all over your eyes. It's about time you do something about it because for Pete's sake, your Dad and I, along with your brothers and sisters and basically everyone who looks at you – are dying from the sexual tension!"

"Please don't say sexual tension-"

"Sexual tension!"

"Mom please! Please, just shut up." You look at her in disbelief but your mom is staunchly unaffected. "Mom, she had just gotten out of a relationship-"

"Five months ago! "

"Mom, you need -"

"What I need is for you to woman up and admit that you're in love and do something about it before some whore snatches the love of your life again because you're too chicken to take a chance. Honey…..", your mom cradles the sides of your face as she looks at you earnestly, "I know you're scared. You've told me about how you can't take losing her as a friend should it not work out. But I am telling you now my child, Beca is in love with you too. I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one else is around. It's the same look that your Daddy gives me - like he doesn't know if the world has stilled or hasn't stopped spinning. You can't let this chance slip away honey. I love you so much and I want you to be happy. "

"You really like her." You mutter in amusement.

"I really do. A lot. Like, I would totally be all up on that 30 or 40 years ago –"

"Mom!"

"What? You've seen her. Which begs the question, since you've seen her naked, is she hung? Or is it proportionate to her size? "

She's teasing you.

You decide to bite. "Like a horse." You answer with a smirk and it earns a wild gasp from your mother.

"Chloe Martina Beale! Such dirty language!" Your mom dramatically clutches her chest in feigned disbelief. "Who. Are. You?!"

You roll your eyes at your mom's antics. "Seriously mom. You really think I should go for it?"

"You should. Cassie will beat you to it if you defer it any further than this vacation."

You laugh because, yeah, Cassie is definitely trying to get Beca's attention right from the moment you arrived at the farmhouse, even volunteering to help Beca settle into her cottage.

/

It's not Cassie after all though

It's Ella who served as a catalyst for what seems to be everybody's much anticipated "Bloe" moment.

It starts innocently enough. The girls (Beca, Ella, Cassie and you) decide to stay a bit more at the spacious living room of the house as the others retire to their respective rooms on your third day at the farmhouse. You're playing a game of truth or dare when the bottle landed on Ella. She chooses 'dare' and has to draw a piece of paper from the bowl that contains a bunch of 'dares'. Ella smirks as she reads the note.

 _Do seven minutes in heaven with the person to your left_

It takes you a few seconds to realize that _Beca_ is seated to Ella's left side. Your eyes widen in realization and the rational part of you knows that it's _cool._ It's Ella and she wouldn't really go through with it and most probably will call it lame and call it a night.

But no. Ella 'smirking still, and Beca is frozen on her spot, a goofy smile pasted on her face – like she can't believe her _luck_. To your consternation, your Ella seems to welcome it and Cassie's cheering them on.

You're confused.

And you're hurt. Really hurt as you feel your chest constrict in pain. Before you knew it, you're up and rushing towards the door. You run aimlessly and find yourself near the shore, just a few feet away from Beca's cottage, tears blurring your vision.

You know that Beca has a long standing crush on your big sister. You 've witnessed her ramble idiotically a number of times while talking to Ella. You played it cool because you know it's a harmless crush but thete have been times when you felt silly insecure because Ella is smart and tall and _blonde_ like your grandma and dammit, Beca's exes were blondes

But something has changed between you two during the time you spent apart. You see it in her eyes an you feel it in your bones with the way she had been looking at you since that Madrid Skype call.

You feel it in her touches the moment you saw each other again up until earlier when you were sitting so closely together.

Maybe you're being irrational but you feel betrayed in a weird kind of way.

You feel Beca way before you hear her footsteps and you hurriedly wipe your tears away.

"Chloe….." Beca mutters softly and you can't stop yourself from snapping at her.

"What?! Is your seven minutes in heaven done?!"

"Chlo come on, it's just a game -"

"Just a game? Sure I guess! It's all just a game to you isn't it?"

"Chloe I don't -"

"You don't what?! You don't know what I'm talking about?! Well let me tell you what I'm talking about." You breathe out heavily, full on crying now. "I'm talking about how you've been looking at me for the past months like you were _finally,_ finally seeing me in a different light. Like you're actually seeing me as someone who is not _just_ your bestfriend. Like you finally realized that you love me as more than just a friend."

"Chloe please just –"

"Have I just imagined things ? " You ask, more to yourself than Beca. "I guess I don't really know you after all."

"Fucking hell Beale would you shut up and listen to – "

"Almost two years Beca! I've been waiting fir two years and right when I get that small glummer of hope that maybe, maybe you feel the same way too, you pull this shitty stunt. You -"

"Stunt? What the hell Chloe?! Why are you acting like this?!"

"Like what?!"

"Like a jealous freaking girlfriend or whatever!"

"Well shit! Yes! Yes, I am jealous, you fucking idiot! How could you be so fucking clueless, you emotionally retarded –"

Your rant is cut off by Beca harshly cupping the sides of your face and crashing her lips against yours.

"Shut,"

Kiss.

"The."

"Fuck."

Up!"

"Beca –"

" have feelings for you too. I have for a long while. But what was I to do Chlo?" Beca sighs in frustration "I wasn't available and I'm not a cheater."

"And I never expected you to cheat! But I'm talking about the past few months Beca Mitchell! You can't tell me you haven't felt it!"

"I have. But I wasn't sure Chloe, because you were affectionate to basically everyone. I didn't want to assume. And we're bestfriends. I had to bottle up my feelings alright? You're too important to me to risk our friendship for something I only dreamed of."

"You're a coward Beca –"

"Yeah?" She looks at you piercingly, her face hard and jaw, slacked.

You flinch under her gaze.

"You and me both Beale. You and me both."

"Beca –"

"But now there's no one else in the picture. It's just you and me. So watch me stop being a fucking coward Beale." Beca says through gritted teeth as she grabs you roughly by the wrist and wordlessly drags you towards her cottage. She swings the door open before slamming it shut by pushing your back against it so you're sandwiched between the door and her heated body. Without warning, she attacks your neck, sucking on your pulse point. You arch into her and your body starts to tremble at these new feelings you're experiencing – before realizing that they don't feel new at all.

"Chlo…." Beca whispers and you grip hard on her shoulder blades, keeping her in place. It seems to be what Beca needs as she crashes her lips againsts yours again and you both moan at the contact. Your hands tremble as they reach gently to cup Beca's cheeks. You break away, panting into Beca's mouth as you study each other for more reassurance. Your noses press together and Beca has never looked more scared and nervous. It awakens a primal need in you that you could not understand.

"Chlo please. Tell me to stop right now because fuck….I don't think I can stop once I start ravaging you…." Beca whispers-growls .

You two are about to cross the line and damn right it's scary.

But you've wanted this for so long you know you can't stop either. "Don't stop Becs." You pant out. "Make me yours. "

"Oh god…."

"Please Beca….."

It all feels like a blur after that.

You're now lying on Beca's bed, completely naked without any idea where your clothes are and how long they've been off your body. Your breath hitches as Beca's mouth buries in your cleavage. Beca licks the underside of your right breast as her left hand fiddles with the nipple of your other breast. You gasp as her tongue finds your nipple, sucking on it like a starving infant. She alternates sucking on your breasts, giving both of them rapt attention and pampering before trailing down your stomach and dipping her tongue on your belly button.

She stays there for a few seconds before licking althea way back up your stomach, up the valley of your breast, your neck, chin, lips, nose and forehead – all in one swift, straight motion – before capturing your mouth in another heated kiss.

You kiss for what feels like forever , hands wandering over each other's bodies shamelessly. It's with disdain that you note how Beca's still in her boxers. That thought is quickly erased as soon as you feel fingers slip through your wet, soft folds . Beca slips her tongue into your mouth just as the same time as her fingers glide gently into your core. You groan and shudder, reaching desperately for her. Your body writhes under her touch and you realize, as Beca once again makes her way down your body , that sex has never felt like this before. It has never felt this right. This comfortable.

This safe.

It has always just been a fun way to spend time with someone but it sure as hell never felt like you're giving another person _your all._

Like you're losing a part of your soul.

You watch breathlessly as Beca skillfully slides two fingers in and out of you.

"You're so wet Chlo-bear…." You hear Beca mutter as she continues her ministrations. "So, so freaking wet, I want to taste you." Beca informs you as her thumb rests on your clit, teasing circles on it.

"Fuck Becs…" You gasp as she adds another finger and you're sure you'll cum shamefully prematurely..

"Do you want that Chlo? Do you want me to spread these sexy legs of yours and lap up every single drop off you?"

You can only moan in response.

"Do you want my tongue deep inside you baby? You riding my face until it's covered in your cun?"

"Oh fuck!" You yell as Beca's fingers brush against your G-spot. She continues to press on the spot she knows is driving you crazy, brushing and brushing against the sensitive nerve until you feel a gush of liquid come out if your pussy. "Ohh god! Y-Yes!" You scream, head thrown back at the feeling of those talented fingers continuing to brush against your nerves, prolonging your orgasm.

Beca begins to trail kisses on the inside of your thigh and begins a torturous trail towards your core again.

"Oh my god….." you groan as Beca's hot breath caress her overheated pussy.

"Mmmmhh….." Beca moans as her tongue now start to explore your core.

"Fuuuckk! Yeeesss!" You scream as Beca spreads your pussy lips, flattens her tongue and lick all the way to the top, her nose hitting your clit in the process. Her lips then suck on your hardened clit and you whimper in pleasure . Beca's tongue keeps going deeper as you cant your hips forward, your thrusts meeting her licks so your pussy's rubbing against her face, almost like riding it. Beca's nose hits your clit repeatedly as she continues to eat you out.

"B-Becs… I'm gonna…..fuck!" You clench your eye shut as that tight coil in your stomach breaks, bringing in another big orgasm. Beca is moaning in satisfaction as she drinks in your juices.

Beca then licks your drenched core, lips trailing towards your trembling thighs as she holds your bucking hips in place. She kisses all the way up once again and captures your lips in a searing kiss. Your head feels fuzzy at the mixture of your essences and her saliva . She breaks the kiss, caressing the side of your face as she looks deep into your eyes.

"I want you so bad Chloe….." she whispers, rubbing her still clothed but definitely hardened member.

"I'm all yours Becs. All yours."

Beca beams as she hastily move to rid herself of her boxers. She takes her cock un her hand, stroking it slowly. She's looking at you sheepishly and shyly, unsure and looking for your go-signal.

She's so damn cute and adorable but looks so freaking sexy, hot and oh so delicious. You take in the sight of her cock and amazement consumes you. Her beauty stuns you – her brunette hair flowing down her shoulders as small strands caress her pert nipples. Her toned abdomen ripples with every breath she takes and her firm legs spread and folded in kneeling position with her very hard cock nestled in between them.

You've seen her limp member before and you were impressed. Now, you're in awe. You're not really that kind of woman – you know, the penis-crazy-slash-critical kind of gal. You've seen a decent amount of them but you have never reacted this way. Beca – for such a small girl – has the "dream" penis: fat, hard and big but not scarily so. It looks absolutely perfect and you want to know if it's as delicious as it looks.

Without warning, you grab it, eliciting a surprised groan from Beca.

"I want to taste you." You state , your eyes never leaving hers as you continue to pump her shaft.

 _God. How wonderful it feels._

"Chlo, baby, you don't have to. Tonight's about you –"

"No. Tonight's about _US_ , Beca. I _want_ you." You lean forward and kiss her hungrily. You want her so much inside of you but you need to taste her _now._ "Trade places with me," you order, your tone not allowing for any complaints. You watch as she relents, switching positions so she's now propped against the bunch of pillows by the headboard of the bed.

"Oh fuck!" Beca hisses as you grab her cock and flatten your tongue, rolling the tip on the surface of that wonderful pink muscle. "Baby you're killing me," she groans as she throws her head back in pleasure, right hand gripping the sheets beside her. Encouraged, you suck at the huge circumcised tip, moaning as you swallow small droplets of pre-cum. You continue sucking and licking before letting her cock go with a loud pop, but your hand doesn't let go of the shaft. Instead, you hold it up so you could lick its underside before licking the sensitive skin between her balls.

"Oh my god C-Chloe….."Beca shivers at your ministrations. You smirk and take her left nut in your mouth. Her grip on the sheets tighten and you think her knuckles are turning white. You continue licking here and there "Chloe p-please….."

You look up to see Beca's sweat-covered forehead and the painful expression on her face. You feel your own release building up at the mere sight so you decide to go for it. You take the hardened tip in your mouth again and you begin to slowly and carefully take her shaft down your throat.

"Fuck!" Beca releases a shaky breath as she catches your eyes, her cock disappearing inside your slowly swelling mouth. With Beca's size, you want to be as careful ad possible because you don't want to gag. You will yourself to relax as your lips makes contact with the base of her cock. You can feel your orgasm near you so you grab onto Beca's balls and squeeze it tight.

"I'm gonna cum! Shit! I need to pull out baby!"

You shake your head, easing her length out of your throat and your mouth, but leaving the head. In a last ditched effort not to cum in your mouth, Beca gently holds your jaw, pushing your face away. You defiantly shake your head and swats her hand away, sucking at the tip even harder that your face is hallowed.

"Oh my god!" Beca screams, thrusting and trashing as explodes in your mouth. "Fuck!"She chants over and over again as her body is wracked with pleasure. You close your eyes as your own body shakes from the sheer orgasm that consumes you. You rub your core against the sheets to ride out your orgasm, your mouth still sucking on Beca's already-milked cock.

You wait for your own body to stop convulsing before making your way on top of Beca and cupping her cheeks. You're both panting hard but you don't break eye contact.

"You're so beautiful Chloe," Beca breathes out as her steel blue eyes pierce into yours.

You let out a whimper, crashing your lips against hers . You break away to stare at her again. "I love you Beca. Take me please. Make me yours." You whisper pleadingly.

You won't wait anymore.

You yelp in surprise when it's your turn to be flipped on your back. The motion is swift, and you shiver as Beca roughly spreads your legs open, getting comfortable between your thighs.

"I love you Chloe…" Beca breathes out as she guides the head of her cock to your wet hole., never breaking eye contact. You moan at the same time as the head is pushed inside you, followed slowly by a few inches before Beca stills, allowing you to adjust with the girth of her penis. You're thankful, because even though you're so wet, you don't think you could take all of it in one thrust. It's at least eight inches long, you estimate – big and fat too – so you're glad Beca's not being rough. At least not yet.

"So good…" Beca moans as she pushes more. "You're so damn tight baby. Ugh."

"More," you order because you don't want to wait anymore. You want her inside of you now, all of her. "Fuck! You fill me up so good!" You moan as Beca is buried up to a hilt inside of you. You never knew you could go this deep but tonight you're doing things you thought you weren't capable of - like squirting for one.

Beca then begins a steady rhythm of thrusting into you. "You feel so good Chlo. You're squeezing me so tight!" Beca mutters, picking up her pace.

"Becs – ahh – ugh! Oh my god" You attar trashing as Beca is now pounding unto you furiously. You hold on to her arms as she has a tight grip on your hips, keeping you in place. "Ugh….ugh… f-fu-fuck! Mmhhh ugh!" Beca pulls all the way out before slamming into your pussy again – her thrusts are 6imed to keep up a rhythm.

"Becs, baby I'm so close…. Don't stop please!" Beca seems to be spurred by this and it's like she has shifted into another gear as she pounds even harder and at a punishing speed. Your eyes clench shut in sheer ecstasy , your mouth wide open as you let out a strangled moan. Your body tenses as the tight coil in your stomach bursts, your lower body elevating and falling back on the bed a couple of times as you convulse in the pleasure of your release . Your juices are overflowing once again and you can feel the liquid gush down to your thighs.

Beca however, doesn't seem to be affected as she quickly pulls out of you. Before you could make sense of anything, you find yourself sitting on Beca's lap, with the brunette sitting back on her knees. Next thing you knew, you'rs impaled on that glorious dick as your body seems to be having a mind if its own.

"My god, you're so deep," you whimper at the feeling of being so full. Pretty soon, Beca's hands are helping you bounce on her dick. Your lips crash together in a passionate kiss – tongues swapping together as you continue to ride Beca. She quickens her thrusts, making sure her hands gripping your waists are pulling you down in time with both of your motions.

"Fuck! So good, Becs!"You yell, head thrown back, your hands on the bed behind you holding you up. Beca immediately takes advantage of this position and pulls on your hips harder and harder. Your arms desperately try to hold yourself up as Beca continues her assault on your pussy.

You're fucking so hard by now that the bed begins to bang against the wall. You can only be grateful that this cottage is the one farthest from the main house with the two other cottages unoccupied.

"Holy fuck! Becs I'm g-gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby, I got you, angel….." Beca holds you as you climax once again, falling on your back as jolts of electricity continues to make your body tremble. "My g-god….." You heave in exhaustion and you think you can just lay there and sleep for the next ten years. The rustling of the sheets snaps you out of your semi sex-coma and you can't help but smile softly at the sight of Beca trailing kisses from your feet , up your legs, your thighs. She presses one feather-light kiss on your very pampered vagina, your stomach . She takes both of your hands and kisses the back of your hands, your arms, . She moves to your breasts, your neck, your jaw, your nose. She nibbles at your ear lobes and presses a tender kiss on your forehead

She lays beside you, before turning to her side. She grabs your arm and guides you so you're on your side too. You're now lying face to face, and your eyes widen in realization. Beca hasn't cum yet – not once since you blew her – and you feel her hard-on sandwiched between your stomachs.

"Becs, b-baby…." You stutter as it dawns on you that she's not done yet. "I don't think I could go one more. I've lost count of how many times I've cum. No baby scratch that – _squirted_ – I don't think I have anything left in me. Y-You've – _Oh my god_!" Your eyes roll at the back of your head as she swiftly hikes your leg and drapes it over her hip as she rams into you.

She hugs you oh so tightly as she buries her face in the crook of your neck. She's pushing into you like she couldn't wait to be inside you – like she's just been informed that it'll be the last time she'll be allowed to be inside you. She doesn't let on as she pounds into you relentlessly as she mumbles incoherent words through your neck.

You feel another orgasm build up and you don't know whether to laugh or cry. You were sure that Beca has milked you dry moments ago, but here's your body betraying you. It scares you and at the same time, excites you. That thought that Beca can make your body do things beyond what you thought you can do.

"I know you have one more in you, Chlo-bear." Beca's voice snaps you back . She's now looking into your eyes, eyes so dark with lust as she thrusts harder.

"I want you to come with me this time Becs. I want you to cum inside me. You hear me?" You grit your teeth, your nails digging across her back as she hits your sweet spot over and over again. "FUCK YES!" You scream out as another powerful orgasm consumes you.

"Ugh!" Becs groans as she continues pounding. "I'm cumming Chloe! Holy shit!" Beca trembles beside you , her own nails digging on your ass cheek as she rams and rams her cock inside you. She stills seconds later and you feel hot ropes of cum spill inside your very wet core.

/

You lay there unmoving for what feels like forever. You planned on talking to Beca but that would have to wait. You're lying on the bed feeling like a boxer after the 12th round of fighting. You've been pounded all night long , pun intended.

/

Beca's the one who speaks up first after you both got to catch some breather. She crawls in top of you and you're jealous of the ease by which she moves her body when yours seem to be in a vegetative state.

"So….." Beca grins, chancing a look at the wall clock on the side of the cottage . "Where's my birthday kiss?"

Your eyes widen at her words because she's totes right! It's 12:23 a.m. and it's Beca effing Mitchell's 19th birthday.

"I'm waiting for my birthday kiss from my girlfriend, Red." Beca smirks as she wiggles her brows.

Your heart summersaults at the statement and your face burns.

Beca just makes it so easy for you to fall in love with her over and over again. She's never been really good with words – saying the wrong things at the wrong time a lot of times. But when she gets it right, you're doomed to spend your days swooning.

You decide to tease back though, to stop yourself from looking like a lovesick fool.

"Girlfriend? I don't recall being asked to be someone's girlfriend." You smirk back.

"Is that so?" Beca raises an eyebrow, as if challenging you.

"Well maybe if I'm asked _nicely_ , I may consider." You offer. Beca's showing signs of that stubborn streak bubbling in the surface as she gets that glint in her eyes. You gulp in anticipation.

You watch as she untangles herself from you and slowly makes her way to the door. She yanks it open and looks you right in the eye, hand on the knob.

 _Goodness, she looks so hot._

"I'm gonna count to 19 and I need you out of that bed and out of this cottage by then. I want you to run back to your room in the main house. Then I'm going to run after the 19th count and if I catch you….." Beca moves out of the door towards the small closet and procures a spare white cotton robe. She throws it on you with a grin. "Scratch that. _When_ I catch you, you're my girlfriend."

"You're kidding, right? I can't move!" Your eyes are wide and your voice is laced with disbelief. "Look at me, Mitchell."

"Well that sucks fir you then." She smirks.

"You're evil."

"Oh Chlo-bear…" Beca sing-songs. "You always have a choice. So, go on. Don't be shy now. Move it."

You frown. It's not like you don't want to be Beca's girlfriend. Duh! You've dreamed if it for years.

But you want to wipe that smug smirk on her gorgeous face. But how? You don't think you could move to put on the stupid robe in thirty minutes because you're just too sore.

You sigh in resignation.

"What's the other option if I can't run?" You try.

"Well you can just say, ' _Beca, my badass , awesome Beca, come collect your birthday kiss from me, your loving girlfriend'"_

"Oh my god! Bring your ass over here you evil woman!"

"Say it Chloe."

You roll your eyes at her antics. " Beca, my badass, awesome Beca, come collect your birthday kiss from me, your loving girlfriend."

You watch as Beca's eyes light up, and she smiles like a child on Christmas day. She jumps on the bed and giddily hovers over you.

"I love you Chlo." She says softly. Her eyes are so full of love and you can't stop the tears from falling. The words are breathed into your soul and you stroke messy brown hair from her beautiful blue eyes and bask in the way your heart feels like it's finally beating properly since, well, forever.

Years of _dreaming_ of this moment and it's here. Beca's _loving_ you the way you wanted to be loved.

"Tell me again," you mutter.

"I love you Chloe Beale. With all of my heart, I love you."

You press your lips together and you're sure it's the best kiss ever. Beca's clinging to you with so much love that you just have to tell her, "I love you too Beca. I love you so much."

Beca beams again as she pulls the covers around you two. "Cool. That's really cool dude."

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **NOTE/S:**

I'm not sure when I could update this. It might take a while since I stop writing whenever I don't feel all too well or just plain lazy. Meds make me a bit sluggish and sleepy so I'll write whenever I'm comfortable.

I hope you liked this ;)

S


	2. Chapter 2

WITH YOU

CHAPTER 2

/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE:

I keep getting error prompts each time I upload this document. So I resorted to copy-pasting. Upon quick review, the ITALICS does not seem to work. It normally denotes flashbacks or emphasis. I just labeled the flashback/s so you won't be confused. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you still enjoy reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/

Your mom laughs.

No, scratch that – she doubles over in laughter as she listens to your rant. You're frozen in your spot by on the bed, your laptop perched in front of you. You watch in frustration as your mother continues to guffaw in laughter.

"Mom? Did you actually understand what I just told you?" You frown, and you feel like you're seconds away from actually crying in frustration.

"I-I'm so sorry honey!" Your mother tries to get out in between chuckles. "But that's just so funny! Oh my god! My future daughter-in-law is a total badass! I can't wait to tell your dad – oh my goodness this is gold!"

"Mother! "You yelp in anger. "The troll you love oh so dearly is nowhere near the vicinity because I told her that if I so much as see her shadow, she is dead!"

"Oh come on, Chloe. Don't be too harsh on Beca."

"Look at my clothes, mother!" You cry out as you grab a handful of clothes beside you for her to inspect. "The sorry excuse for a n overgrown fetus submerged my clothes in a bathtub filled with pink-dyed water! My clothes, mom! And she threw in a pair of my favorite shoes and handbag for good measure! I mean, the only reason half of my clothes remain unscathed is because the tub 's her size!"

"Alright, alright." Your mother nods, her body calmer and her chuckles dying down. "Maybe Beca went a little too far but you said it yourself that she did warn you about doing exactly that if you go through with your plan."

You furrow your brows at that statement. "Mom, are you trying to tell me that I had it coming?"

Your mom shrugs.

You can't believe this.

You seriously could not believe this.

Your mom notices the shift in your demeanor and she sighs.

"Sweetie, it's okay to be upset. And I'm sorry for laughing. But I'm not that surprised. Beca's a little firecracker. Have you talked yet?"

You sigh. "No mom. After our screaming match yesterday, I told her to leave. She didn't come home last night but she did tell Amy that she's crashing at her dad's place. I haven't heard from her since then."

"It's going to be okay sweetie. You'll talk and patch things up. Maybe have some rough, angry make up sex against that atrocious hot pink wall."

"Mother! I thought you find the wall –"

"I gotta go honey, it's date night. Your dad 's gonna be grumpy if I'm not ready in ten minutes. Just calm down and don't worry about your clothes dear. Use your card, shop and I'll pay for them."

"Mom –"

"Let Beca talk to you and darling, keep an open mind and open legs, okay? I love you lots Chloe! Talk to you soon! I'm logging off Skype now!"

And your mom's beaming face is gone.

Your brain catches on and her final words finally sinks in and your whole body burns. You're not a prude and you're sexually confident, but your mom….. your mom has the capacity to wind you up and make you squirm.

Keep an open mind and open legs. Really now, mom?

You groan as you close your laptop and make your way towards your side of the closet, taking in the view of the room with its newly painted walls. Surely it's not that bad, yeah?

The room is actually a Bella "love project" conceived by no other than Fat Amy.

A couple of weeks into the new school year, you and Beca were having an enthusiastic round of sex in your single room after you bought a new queen size bed. Beca sneaked into your room in the middle of the night , all horny after all the teasing you employed earlier that afternoon while shopping for the said bed. In your defense, you've tried to be quiet.

Tried being the operative word.

But it's hard to be quiet when Beca Mitchell's going to town with little Chloe, okay?

So yeah. Apparently Amy and the rest of the Bellas decided that one time's one time too much and they took it upon themselves to do something about it.

With the help of two of Amy's boyfriends, Amy herself, Lily and Cynthia Rose, the Bella house attic had been transformed into a Pinterest-worthy loft with sound-proof wall and ceiling panels for good measure. You and Beca don't have any idea how or when they did it. You just arrived at the house one night to find your room occupied by Fat Amy and your and Beca's stuff magically organized in the gorgeous loft. Beca threw a fit when her mixing equipment had been touched but calmed when Cynthia Rose explained that it was Lily who transferred her boards and stuff and that she would have to talk to Lily herself.

Beca's things were in good state so she decided to just suck it up.

There's no way Beca would want to be in Lily's bad side as thoughts of matches and fires consumes her mind whenever she looks at Lily.

As soon as the shock wore off, you and Beca can't help but admire the Bellas' handiwork. The loft is beautiful. Your bed is pushed against the window by the roof, which makes for great illumination. There are bedside tables on both sides of the bed. The closet space is huge (thanks to Fat Amy's boyfriends), there's a huge ass cream couch (big and very comfortable one procured by Lily from god knows where,; with the intention of giving Beca a place to crash whenever they fight – Lily's words, not hers) and there's a working station for Beca and her mixing equipment and laptop and laptop plus an area for your own workstation too!

It's huge. It's gorgeous. It's just perfect.

Well.

Almost perfect.

You're extremely happy, but the place lacks just a little bit of color, if you may.

Beca's completely enamored with the cream, soft and simplistic design and color of the loft though.

So yeah. That's where this stupid fight started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK TO THURSDAY

"What do you mean hot pink?"

"Our room, silly. I'm thinking of painting it hot pink. It looks kind of bland, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect as it is."

"But Becs, it's gonna be more perfect with a little color."

"Chloe, can you please not? Besides, that color is awful –"

"What's wrong with hot pink? It's gorgeous!"

"Look, Beale. That color and I have been in disagreement for the past 19 years. I'm not going to make peace with it now. Pick something else."

"Well I don't want something else!"

"My god, Chloe! Close your eyes for a minute and imagine this room with that stupid color. It clashes with a lot of our stuff in here."

"No it doesn't! You just don't want to give it a shot."

"I just did. I closed my eyes and imagined our room with that paint and it's horrendous Chloe. It clashes –"

"It doesn't! And so what if it clashes huh? We can just buy new furniture –"

"Oh my goodness Beale! Can you hear yourself?"

"Beca -"

"No."

"The last time I checked, this is my room too! And I want pink."

"Okay now you're just being stubborn. You know I'm right but you're just trying to put your foot down so you could "win" this petty argument. Let it go Chlo."

The smirk and matter-of-fact tone irritated you. With renewed vigor, you attacked

"Yeah? I bet you'd want black paint instead don't you? You know nothing about interior design or god forbid, color schemes -but I do!"

Beca tensed from her spot and you watched as her jaw clenched tightly. She

"Is that so?" Beca muttered under her breath as she moved closer to you until her face is mere inches from you.

You felt the heat radiating from her body.

"Let's try that one again, this time with jabbing fingers for added emphasis, Beale." Beca lifted her index finger and started to imitate you. " You know nothing about interior design or god forbid, color schemes" Beca jabbed her finger towards you before mockingly repeating the act, this time jabbing at her own chest. "I do!"

"You're an asshole."

"Ohhh. Nice one. A zinger. High and tight." Beca smirked. "I can deduce from the irritated sigh that's about to come out of you that you're angry and frustrated. You are angry and frustrated because you know, deep down your gut that I am right. I am right, but you don't want to accept that."

"You're still an asshole." You barked.

" Hah! Now that one just lost its zing." She grinned. "Come on Beale. Admit it. Admit you're wrong. Come on now. Let it out. It's funny isn't it? The big regrets in life people try to keep to themselves?"

" I don't know. I tell people about you!" You bit back.

"That's a good one. Hurts a little."

"Well I'm painting our room hot pink. You'll see how wrong you are!" You muttered indignantly.

Beca looked at you with hard eyes. "You do that and I swear on Posen's scarf that you'll regret it."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do? Be a grumpy troll for weeks?" You smirked.

"No. I'm going to take your clothes and dump a bucket of pink paint on them. Or maybe dye them pink, depends on my mood."

You gasped in mortification.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me Chloe Beale. Try me."

X

You tried. You so tried.

X

You painted the room as you pleased, smug that you stood your ground. You knew Beca. When it comes to you, she may be all grumpy and badass but in the end she'd just sigh and let you have your way. You knew she'd be pissed for a while, sulk for a while and give you the cold shoulder. But you're prepared to take it.

It's going to be fine.

X

Only, it wasn't fine.

You paid a couple of guys to paint the room Friday morning and you watched with glee as they completed the work in no time. Satisfied, you went to your Friday afternoon classes

X

You arrived to a worried-looking Ashley who tried to suspiciously lure you out of the upper part of the house. You excitedly asked if she'd seen Beca and you knew something was up with the way she nervously shook her head.

"Ash. Where's Beca?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Listen, cap, I want you to know that I tried to talk her out of it but she was so mad, I couldn't stop her." Ashley offered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Beca made a mess. A huge one. With pieces of clothing that were suspiciously yours – though I'm not completely sure."

Your heart thumped and your breath hitched in your throat.

"Tell me she didn't mess with my clothes…. "

"You can check the second floor bathtub just to be sure?"

You sprinted upstairs and swung the bathroom door open to check. Your eyes zeroed in on the tub filled with your clothes indeed! You let out a growl as you held on helplessly on the clothes submerged on a pink-dyed water.

"No…..no, no, no. This can't be happening. This isn't real…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

You look around the room, and try to take in the whole new vibe surrounding it. From your spot, it really doesn't feel like how you envisioned it to be. You rise from your bed and make your way out of the loft. You close the door behind you before taking a deep breath and slowly turning around to re-enter the room. You turn the knob of the also pink-painted door (admittedly the door was over-the-top. But you really wanted to make a statement towards Beca, okay?) and step foot inside the loft, taking in your surroundings.

You grimace.

Alright.

Maybe the color had been a bad idea. It does clash with your furniture and fixtures.

You bite on your bottom lip and move to sit on the couch.

Beca was right.

You bite on your nails, as you think.

So maybe you're wrong. But how about your stuff? Everything that Beca placed in the tub's unsalvageable by now. You can be mad about that yeah? Because duh! Paint can easily be changed, unlike the irreversible damage she did with your things, right?

Granted that she warned you, but still…..

You're allowed to be pissed and make Beca beg for forgiveness for just a little bit, right?

Just a tiny, tiny bit.

Totes.

You miss her already though despite that urge to strangle her. You haven't seen her since your fight Thursday night that had her sleeping on the couch and it's Saturday now and you hate sleeping on your bed without her. She has not responded to your (angry) texts and voicemails but you know that she got them. Beca's too stubborn and she won't make the first move. She's also idiotically awkward sometimes (most of the times it's downright adorable) and you are sure that she's thinking of the best way to approach you. You can feel that she's torn between standing her ground and wanting to make things right. You know because you feel the same way.

So you text her again.

"I'm now open to briberies, negotiation and wooing. But you can bet your ass punishment/s will be in place."

Your phone buzzes in a matter of seconds.

"Admit that the wall looks atrocious first."

You sigh.

"If I do, would you apologize for ruining my clothes?"

"Of course", comes the easy reply.

"The wall is atrocious. You were right."

"I'm super sorry for being a dick and ruining your stuff. I'll pay for you to buy new ones."

"We'll talk about that more. Come home."

"Can't tonight. I'll see you Monday. Talk then."

You stare at the screen, confused.

"Why not now? It's Saturday night. We could head out for dinner and talk. Or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Nowhere. I'm just not feeling well Chlo. Gonna sleep this off until tomorrow. Don't bother coning over please. Not up for long talk. Just think about that punishment. Don't be too harsh though."

You furrow your eyebrows at her response, worry slowly creeping on. You're about to type out a reply when your phone chirps again.

"Don't be stubborn, Red. I'm not dying or anything. Just a headache from mixing nonstop. Don't bother coming over. For serious. I just want some est. I'll be there Monday with breakfast. Alright?"

That's two more nights of sleeping alone. Yet you know better than to push. Maybe you both need a little more space.

"Fine. Text me if you need anything."

"will do. I love you Chloe. Even if we're fighting."

You smile tenderly at the message.

"I love you too jerk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday rolls by quickly and you find yourself awake earlier than usual. You don't have classes until two in the afternoon but Beca confirmed that she'll be back in the Bella house by nine in the morning so you could talk over breakfast before her 11 a.m. lecture.

You go for your daily jog, short coffee run then your much anticipated bubble bath.

You're in your sweatpants and red tank top when you hear the door knob rattle . You wait.

You talked yourself into being welcoming but firm. You miss Beca but she also needs to understand that what she did wasn't cool. You won't be harsh nor too hard on her but you won't go soft on her either.

You've got your 'punishments' in place and you like to think they're reasonable.

Read: No sex for a week and going as your plus one to one of your friend's wedding. The latter's caveat? Beca would rather hang out with Kimmy Jin for a day than be in the same vicinity as your friend, April.

You went through the said stuffs with Aubrey and your plans have her stamp of approval.

You're broken out of your trance when you hear the door open followed by Beca's distinct footsteps. Your back is to her as you place the folder you just finished reading in your workstation.

"Hey Chlo. I brought breakfast."

"Hey Becs. That's won - " You stop mid-sentence, your mouth agape as you take in the appearance of your girlfriend. She's wearing her usual plaid shirt and skinny jeans and Converse; her chestnut hair let down with the ends in loose curls.

And she's wearing a stylish dark-rimmed eyeglasses.

Eyeglasses.

Like…. The real ones and not just for aesthetic purppse.

And holy fuck, damn, she looks so freaking hot.

She'd always been hot, but this…. This is a whole new level of hotness.

"Chlo?"

"Y-You have glasses." You mumble idiotically.

"Oh." Beca chuckles as she places the cups of coffee and bag of pastries by the table next to the couch. "Yeah. I got them yesterday. I've been having headaches for the past few days and Dad brought me to see a doctor yesterday after I vomited. Turns out I needed some lenses. Too much eye strain from long hours in front of my computer and stuff. I've got contact lenses too but it takes time to put in on and I was in a hurry."

"Oh. Are you feeling better? I could have accompanied you to the doctor."

"It's cool. I feel great. So, breakfast first?" Beca asks tentatively.

0

"S-Sure."

You eat in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. It's Beca who breaks the quietness in the room.

"So what happened to the wall?" Beca smirks at you and just like that, the awkwardness is gone.

"Ugh. Fine." You groan in defeat. " I had it changed back to its original color. Aubrey did say it gave her a headache from a hundred miles away."

She's looking at you smugly.

"That doesn't mean I've forgotten about our "talk" , Mitchell."

"Oh yeah. Negotiations and punishments. Got it." Beca says sheepishly.

"So you submerged my stuff in the tub. With punk dye." You state matter of factly, your brow raised challengingly.

"I did." Beca bites her bottom lip and she looks so freaking cute and hot you can feel something tug at your gut.

God, you want to kiss her so bad. Among other things.

"Yeah, I did and I'm really sorry Chlo. That was a dick move. I was really pissed and you made it seem like my opinion didn't matter. And you were so sure that I wouldn't go through with my threat and that pissed me even more."

"Your opinion matters Becs. I'm sorry too. I just really wanted it so much and I thought you were just being your grumpy self. I wanted to be firm. So I went through with it. I was wrong though."

"Okay…." Beca mumbles as she fidgets with the hem of her top. "So what's my punishment? For ruining your clothes….."

You look at her intently, and damn it she still looks so hot.

No, hotter. Like hotter by the minute. Damn those glasses.

"Chloe?"

" Oh yeah." You clear your throat and cross your legs.

For reasons.

"Well you don't need to pay for the clothes. Mom already has that covered."

"But Chlo, I can pay for it. I -"

"I know you can pay for it. That's not a punishment then, isn't it?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well you despise shopping -"

"Oh no. No Chlo-bear –"

"Nah-uh! You're going shopping with me. "

Beca stares at you in disbelief. You hold her gaze.

She sighs.

"Fine."

"We start this Wednesday. We need dresses first because we're attending a wedding this weekend."

"We are? Whose wedding?"

"I don't know if I should tell you….." You grimace inwardly. " But Bree would be there too do it won't be so bad."

"Whose wedding , Chloe?" Beca prods.

"April's." You whisper.

Beca creases her forehead in thought and you prepare for her reaction.

"No." Beca shakes her head emphatically as the realization dawns on her.

You met April Diggs on your sophomore year at Barden. She's three years older than you but had shifted from one university to another, then from one course to another. She's nice, but she could be egoistic, self-centered and narcissistic most of the time. Aubrey befriended her by association but she normally just tolerates her.

April left in the middle of your first senior year to pursue a career in Broadway. You kept in touch, much to the chagrin of Aubrey.

Beca met her once when April had been in town to visit some distant relative and Beca was ready to bolt by the first 20 minutes after April talked about nothing by herself and breaking into a song every fifteen minutes. Beca's distaste for April makes for a solid bonding between Beca and Aubrey as they both can't seem to stomach your friend.

"Beale, that's corporal punishment already!"

"Don't be so dramatic. You don't have to coddle her. You just have to be there. Besides, I already RSVP'd."

"Just take Aubrey."

"She has a separate invite. And April knows we're together so she expects us both."

"Tell her we broke up."

You look at her menacingly. "Beca."

"Two hours max."

"Deal."

"I'll have you know that that's worth more than what your ruined stuff costs, Beale."

"You're being dramatic."

Beca rolls her eyes at your words before checking her watch. "So that's all, right? I'll accompany you in shopping for new stuff and I'll be your plus one to Diggs' wedding?"

You gulp.

Come on Beale, tell her about the no sex for a week part of your deal. Don't chicken out now. Just blurt it out.

"Babe?"

Oh my. She sounds even sexier, how is that possible?

"Yeah?"

"Are we done talking about it? Because I've missed you and I don't need to be in class for more than an hour….." Beca's voice drops to a near whisper and you shudder in restrained pleasure. Your underwear sticks uncomfortably against your core and god, you are wet.

"Uh. There's one more Becs." You state, trying your hardest to keep your composure.

"Yeah? What is it?" Beca's now sitting closer to you on the couch, her hand tracing circles against your thigh. She moves to nibble on your jawline, sucking on it for good measure.

Oh my lord… give me strength….

"Uh. N-No sex for a week?" You let out tentatively.

The sucking comes to an abrupt halt and you whine inwardly.

"Really?" Beca backs off a little so your faces are inches away from each other. She's looking at you, her gaze boring into your eyes - your soul and gosh, you pray she doesn't see through your hesitance. She narrows her eyes for a few seconds before looking down her lap. She mutters a soft "shame" under her breath before distancing herself from you. "Well, I told myself before I came here that I'll take what you hand me. So I guess I'll be your good girl and do as you say." Beca says, her voice raspier than normal. "Shame though because I wanted so bad to do this thing with you on this floor. You, on all fours, while I ride you from behind."

Your whole body flares up.

"But it's cool. Maybe some other time."

"G-Great!" You stutter out.

"Great." Beca echoes with that trademark smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the actual fuck?! That's the groom? He looks old enough to be her goddamn father!" Beca exclaims from their assigned seats inside the chapel.

You elbow your girlfriend in the stomach and add a glare for emphasis. "Would you keep your voice down?! For the love of all aca-gods, I need you to be on your best behavior today. Be nice to April. This is one of the most special day of her life and you will not ruin it by being your grumpy self." You chastise Beca as Aubrey snickers beside you.

"Really Bree?"

"Well Mitchell has a point. But you're right Chlo, reign your girlfriend at least for a couple of hours. We wouldn't want to be kicked out by any family member who might overhear her. Not a fan of April but I've been raised to have some etiquette." Aubrey states.

"Oh bite me, Posen." Beca says through gritted teeth.

/

The ceremony had been boring, as expected. Thankfully Beca kept her mouth shut and tried to play nice the moment the newlyweds approached them .

/

"You broke the no-sex-for-a-week punishment didn't you?" Aubrey chuckles as you both sit by the bar of the hotel where the reception is being held. Beca has excused herself to go to the bathroom and to return her dad's call afterwards.

"Totes not!" You try to deny.

"Liar. Please tell me you lasted at least a day before that thing had been thrown out of the window." Aubrey smirks as she sips her drink.

You blush.

"Chloe Beale! You weak redhead you!"

"She was wearing these sexy eyeglasses Bree! I was defenseless! And it had been four days since we last, you know, and she was being so sweet and I just couldn't take it anymore -"

"So you just said, "hey Beca, no sex fir a week alright?" and then minutes later -"

"We were at it. Fine. I'm weak. End of story."

"Your pill must be extremely magical seeing as you haven't gotten knocked up yet with the rate you two are going."

"Well that and three more words Bree. Low sperm count." You whisper the last three words, making Aubrey slightly uncomfortable.

Good. At least you made her squirm just a little bit.

/

By the second hour, Beca seems to have forgotten about the two-hour max deal they've agreed on. It may have been due to the number of free drinks she has been enjoying but you're not complaining.

"Come dance with me." Beca abruptly says as she takes your hand, the first chords of 'At Last' reverberating across the dance floor.

"How much have you had to drink Becs?" You ask in amusement and surprise as you two start to slow dance along with the other couples. Beca would never be caught dead initiating a dance so this is a welcomed change.

"Not much. But enough for me to make it through the night without puking everytine I see April."

"Mmmm….." You hum, content to be where you are right now. Beca looks incredibly beautiful in her blue dress that perfectly accentuates her curves without drawing any attention to her crotch region. They found the dress on their final day of "hunting" but it has been worth it.

"You look extremely gorgeous Miss Chloe." Beca offers and you blush profusely.

"You too Becs." You smile softly at her.

"Ugh. April is within my eye range, let's turn around." Beca groans and you roll your eyes at her.

"Don't be mean. You got free food and drinks."

"Well we bought a gift didn't we? That offsets things."

"Oh my god just dance, babe."

"Hundred bucks they'll divorce before we get married.."

"Beca Mitchell! You do not bet on things such as that! Really? Divorce before we get - wait a minute. Did you say before WE get married?" You ask in shock.

"Yeah?"

"You want us to get married?"

"Well yeah? I mean, not anytime soon since I'm like, 19 and I don't have a real job yet. But in the future? Hell yes! I don't like something like this though. Our wedding's gonna be epic and the party's gonna be a wicked one -"

You cut her off with a kiss. A heated one and you just about do not give a damn about anything anymore.

/

It's Aubrey who roughly pulls the two of you out of the dance floor and out of the hotel.

/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your relationship shifted into another gear after April's wedding.

You knew from the start that your relationship with Beca is serious. If you're being honest, you knew Beca's IT the first time you saw her. It's not something you'll say out loud. No. You'll keep it to yourself because it's so damn special that you want to protect it – just the thought of it. You won't go around broadcasting that realization for sheer fear that the universe might jinx it.

You hope people don't get you wrong though. You love Beca.

You are in love with her.

You'll shout it out from the rooftops and you'll show it without an ounce of remorse. You're open and you want people to know that your love is THAT kind of love.

Yet you made a promise to yourself the moment you two got together officially that that knowledge of Beca being the one will be kept solely to yourself – not even Beca will hear it. So you kept that precious thought in your imaginary box of gold filled with glittering diamonds, locked fir no one else to know of.

Only, as time goes on, you can feel that box igniting little by little each time Beca does something that makes you just want to grab her and drag her to a courthouse and marry her so bad. Your heart bounces with glee and you swear you could see that goddamn box bouncing in glee too each time your souls connect.

So yeah. Six months into your relationship and you feel the shift in the air.

Beca's even more affectionate and open. You've talked about weddings in passing – mostly teasingly; and just recently, Beca asked you about your plans after graduate school.

You're talking about he future loosely and in passing only, but it's there. That feeling of security is bubbling in the surface but you're not gonna fret about it.

You'll focus on enjoying Beca day by day, figuring out more and more about her and uncovering the layers of your complex little firecracker.

You know you still have a lot to learn. You know there'll be surprises and you're excited to know and experience them. To uncover them.

You can't wait.

/

Okay. So maybe there are things you'd rather not uncover.

Like, at all.

You're spending Sprig break this year in Jackie Anderson's (former Mrs. Winston Mitchell) -Beca's mom - lake house in Maine this year. Beca has been so excited for you to finally spend time with Jackie. You've met her a number of times and even had dinners with her but this is the first time you'll be living with her. You're a bit nervous though because you know that Jackie had also spent time with Beca's ex – Allie – and you know they get along well.

You want Jackie to like you more than she has liked anyone of Beca's exes if you're being honest.

/

You've got nothing to worry though. As soon as Jackie picked you up from the airport, she hugged you so tight and peppered your face with kisses – to Beca's embarrassment.

/

Things were going fantastic. Beca toured you around town in Jackie's jeep and you'd take late-night walks by the lake, just talking about anything. It's subdued, serene and very private way to spend time with the people you love.

You're lounging on the porch playing cards with Jackie, Beca, Mara (Jackie 'sister), and Beca's cousins David, Nicki and Edward when a private information has been "unearthed".

There's a lot of goading and teasing as you can't seem to have the capacity to win.

"My gosh, this is embarrassing " You pout as you lose for the fifth (or is it the sixth time).

"It's cool red." Nicki chuckles at your words. "That's not as embarrassing as the time David passed gas during SATs."

"Not as embarrassing as your score, Nicks." David teases back.

"Not as embarrassing as the time Beca had to be rushed to the emergency room after she fainted when the two escorts she hooked up with showed up at her house claiming they were both pregnant. Best April Fool's prank ever!" Edward

"Shut up dude! We made a pact never to bring that up! Ever!" Beca's face is as red as your hair.

"Only in front of strangers! Chloe's practically family."

"Wait. Hold up." You narrow your eyes at Beca. "Escorts?"

"Chloe, honey, it was ages ago. And I take full responsibility for it." Jackie offers with a kind smile as she holds your hand. "Beca, why don't you take Chloe for a walk? We'll prepare dinner and I'll have Nicki call you when food's ready. Go ahead ladies"

You don't wait for Beca to speak. You storm out of the porch and make your way to the lake.

"Chlo, wait up!" You hear Beca yell for you but you keep going because you want to be as far away from the house quickly so you could confront Beca.

"Babe –"

"Escorts Beca? Like more than one?!"

"Chloe let me explain."

"You bet your ass you need to explain!"

"It was a gift from mom for my 15th birthday. I know it sounds ridiculous but that's the truth."

"You spent your 15th birthday hooking up with escorts?!"

"Yeah. Mom was the one who picked them. I don't know how. But I just had the house to myself one weekend. And, you know….."

"Them. Jesus Beca how many?"

"Two."

"Two?"

"At the same time."

"And you hooked up?"

"No. We played chess and painted each other's nails. My god Chlo, what do you think?"

"I wouldn't be a smartass if I'm you Mitchell."

"Baby come on. This is so embarrassing as it is. Please don't make it extra awkward. I was 15, alright. They taught me how to use my thing. You know, the ins and outs of pleasing people. God that sounded so bad."

"Were they pretty?"

"Well, sure."

"Was it a one-time thing?"

"Of course. Chloe, come on. It's not that big of a deal -"

"Have you thought about them after that?"

"Chlo I was 15. Of course I did."

"And how about lately? Have you thought about them?"

"Oh my goodness Chloe! Is this what all of this is about?"

"Well forgive me if I'm peeved to know that my girlfriend banged two hookers!"

"Chloe that was four years ago. Way before I met you. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! How do I know you haven't compared me with them even for just a time? How do I know you're not thinking about them, fantasizing about god knows what you've done while we're together?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Well maybe I am! I am ridiculous, I know. I am upset and I hate what I just learned."

"Chloe, I haven't thought of them until it was brought up earlier. You just have to take my word that I never, not for a second, thought of them since I met you. Especially when I'm with you. Hell, you're all u could think about even when I was with someone else. That makes me a jerk but you do that to me."

You're silent. Taking in Beca's words, you turn your back at her and start pacing to calm yourself.

"I'm just upset, okay? I'm being ridiculous but I don't like the thought of you doing things with other people. I still get pissy when I see Stacie. I know it's not fair but I just want to be honest okay?"

"You're right. That's not fair. You haven't heard anything from me when it comes to your past because it's part of who you are now. I'm not naïve Chlo. I know you've been with a lot of people. But I don't hold it against you. You're with me now. And that's all that matters to me. What I told you back at Hamptons is true. Nothing and no one else matters to me now. It's just you and I hope you start believing that."

"I'm not this person Beca. You're making me feel things I've never felt before and I don't know how to handle it at times." You admit.

"Can we agree to just be open with each other without either of us freaking out about, I don't know, weird things about our past or quirks or kinks or whatever? I'm sure this won't be the last misunderstanding of this kind, so…"

"Yeah. I'd like that. That'd be wise."

"After dinner? Let's sit by the docks and talk more?"

You smile at her. "Look at you all grown up now, initiating talks and opening up."

"Yeah, well. Your fault."

You shrug.

"No complaints here. So docks later?"

"Totes!" Beca says teasingly.

"Dork."

She beams, pulling you close to her so your bodies are pressed together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

/

"No way!"

"Totes."

"You hooked up with your lesbian professor? Chloe Beale you're a badass!"

"Well she was bi. And she was just a visiting professor, so…." You shrug nonchalantly. You've been talking about your past relationships and notable hookups for the past hour and the revelations make you feel weirdly relieved more than anything. You told her of your first time, your first real heartbreak (Liz, 9th grade), your wild first two years in Barden as well as that drunken hookup with Aubrey your sophomore year.

(It was so bad that you both still shudder at the mere thought.)

(You glare at Beca when she states that Stacie and her talked about having a three-way with Aubrey just to loosen her up.)

"Let's never talk about Aubrey in a sexual way ever again." You state sternly. "So tell me things about you that I should know about."

"Well… I'm not much for hookups though I did have some. Ohhh! I've been with a few boys for a little while. "

"Wait, what?"

"I was 14 and my best bud was this pretty boy Dan. He was 16 but we were on the same grade since I skipped two levels early on. Then one day she came to my house upset. When I asked him about it, he just broke down and told me he thought he could be bisexual. He said he was attracted to me but he was also feeling some kind of a pull towards other boys – one of his soccer buddies in particular."

"I'm listening. This is interesting." You're all ears because damn, this story is one you'd miss not.

"So we tried dating -"

"Hold on a sec." You stop her, wanting to clarify something. "Did you like him too?"

"Yep. I was attracted to him too."

"So you're attracted to both genders?"

"People. I'm attracted to people. Boys, girls, gay -"

"So you're pansexual,"

"I don't know. I've long stopped trying to figure that out. I mea n, I am a woman who feels every inch like one yet I have a dick. That had been confusing enough for my baby brain back then so I just decided to fuck it all and just go with life as it is. So I don't know what I'm called. I just know that I am Beca and now I also know that you're Chloe and we're Beca and Chloe and I'm in love with you. Is that okay?"

You stare at her in wonderment and smile broadly before capturing her lips.

"You still want to hear the story?" Beca asks teasingly.

"Go on with it Mitchell!"

"Well, so, we dated and it was sort of an experiment too. For both of us. We were getting looks because people knew of my condition. But no one really bothered us because well, Dan's dad was the Governor and you know Mom 's like the town's Miss Congeniality – she's friends with most parents at school. We lucked out I guess."

You hold her hand and draw soothing circles in circles in it, silently telling her to continue

"Long story short, we lasted for almost a year but it wasn't really that serious. We were like buddies bonding. We'd talk about boys and girls and check out people together. It was funny. Then we realized how silly it was so we cut it off and just stick to being bestfriends."

"But have you hooked up?"

"Hmm. "

"How'd you feel about that? Were you weirded out?"

"Oh hell yeah. He was both appalled and in awe of my dick. His was smaller, you know?"

"You so didn't need to tell me that."

Beca just shrugs. "He tried to date a bunch of girls after that. When I got together with Allie, Dan met this college dude and they hit it off. I guess that was when he finally made peace with the fact that indeed, he likes boys and girls and that it's cool. He came out to his dad before graduation and he's never been happier."

"Where is he now?"

"New York. He's a communication arts major and he's living with his boyfriend."

"That's a cool story." You smile gently at her. "But you said boys? Anyone else I should know?"

"No one noteworthy. Just a few hookups. One after Dan and one during a cool-off period with Allie. Come to think of it, I was a lot busier in high school than college!" Beca notes pensively.

"And that stays that way because the only one you'll be busy with is me, Mitchell."

"No complaints on my end Beale. I mean…." She teasingly rakes her eyes on your body, making a show of looking like she can't wait to devour you. "I mean, it's like Christmas everyday."

"Perv!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTTAKES:

Monday, right after the punishment talk

"Keep your glasses on," you pant aa you push Beca to sit on the couch, your hands making quick work to rid yourself of your sweatpants and tank top until you're down to your panties. You help Beca out of her jeans , growling at the offending garment that's obstructing you from your target.

"I have a lecture in an hour babe. And I thought were not having sex for a week?" Beca mutters with a smirk as she removes her shirt.

"Yeah, but you had to wear those hot glasses of yours, don't you?" You spat.

God, you're so turned on right now you can't control yourself.

"Oh it's the glasses? "

"Take your freaking boxers off now!" You command, pulling yourself up to remove your panties before kneeling back on the floor and taking her semi-erect cock in your mouth.

There's no finesse in your blowjob this time. You want her hard, sticky and wet with your saliva as soon as possible because your core is about to explode. You want to be impaled unto her just about now.

"Holy shit baby, look at you…" Beca groans out as she gras your hair that's curtaining your face back."Fuck baby…"

The sucking sounds you're making are so loud but you don't stop your assault on Beca's dick. As soon as you achieved your goal, you start riding Beca for all your worth.

You cup her face with both of your hands and kiss her passionately, not stopping your movements as Beca's hands on your hips help you bounce up and down her cock.

"You're so hot Chloe…..".

"I'm so close Becs." You whisper , biting on her earlobe as the heat in the pit of your stomach gets unbearable.

"I've got you love. Cum for me baby," Beca pants, sliding a hand between your bodies to rub your clit hard and holy shit, that's all it takes for you to let loose.

"I-I'm… Uggghhhh!"You throw your head back, your mouth gaping open with a strangled grunt, as your body quiver, jolts of electricity coursing through your whole body. Beca continues to rub your clit, her free hand circling your waist to support you.

As you come down from your high, Beca guides you to lie on the couch.

"Wow Chlo, that was –"

"I want you so bad…." You growl, yanking Beca down with you,crradling her face and kissing her again. You wordlessly plant your left foot on the floor as you drape your right leg on her left shoulder. Her eyes widen in realization. "We're so not done, sexy."

"Goodness Chlo, you're killing me here…." Beca mumbles and moves to secure your right leg with her left hand. She guides her member inside of your wet pussy and you moan at the same time.

Beca just fills you up oh so perfectly.

She acquires a steady rhythm of thrusts that has you writhing in pleasure. She hits you in the right places and whoever is responsible for making her this good sure deserves your thanks.

"Baby, sooo tight!" Beca says through gritted teeth before pulling out. You whine at the loss but she quickly replaces her cock with her fingers. She rams her fingers in and out of you as if they're on a search party. You feel your orgasm near you and you breathe out raggedly. A few mire thrusts and a flick to your clit and you're climaxing again.

Beca doesn't wait for you to catch your breath this time. She gets your legs folded as she pounds into you again, her palms gripping your kneecaps tightly. The position allows her to go deeper than she's ever been and you feel so full you can't breathe properly.

"Becs…..s-so g-good….I'm so close…."

"C-Chlo, I'm gonna cum! "

Your walls tighten as Beca cants her hips wildly. "Y-Yes…..oh my lord y-yes ! Cum with me Beca….a-all of y-you inside me!"

"H-Huhhh!" Beca releases a gutteral moan in time for her orgasm to mix with yours. She collapses on top of you and you're both shivering, quivering staggeredly as you r climaxes wash over you.

You lay there, catching your breaths as Beca looks at the wall clock. You follow her gaze and note with relief that she still got about 40 minutes before she ought to go to her lecture so you both could have a breather and even catch a quick shower.

Only, Beca seems to have other ideas.

"Floor now Beale."

Your eyes widen at her tone. Surely, she can't seriously want to do that now, can she?

"You wanna do it now?"

"Floor. On all fours. Now."

Oh my god.

You excitedly move to settle yourself on the floor as you feel Beca creep behind you. Your heart thumps In anticipation because this is a whole new experience for you. You yelp in surprise at the feeling of Beca's hot tongue licking the length of your core from behind, assaulting your clit with licks and sucks.

"Fuck!" You curse as she pumps two fingers into your core, her mouth licking your ass hole. You feel her hovering behind you and you shiver in anticipation. You're broken out of your musings when a soft slap is delivered on your butt cheeks.

" Cute ass Chlo-bear." You hear her say. "Ready babe?"

"Y-Yeah – Ohhhh….." You moan out, loving the feeling of Beca riding you from behind all hard and oh so deep. She starts out in a slow pace, testing the position. You feel her shuffle behind you so you look behind you to see her planting her left foot on the edge of the couch. The position gives her a steady leverage as she holds on to your butt cheeks to keep you in place as she starts pounding relentlessly.

"oh my….." You close your eyes at the sheer pleasure you're receiving. Beca fits so tightly in you and you literally feel your walls being stretched so well. She's balls deep into you but you can feel the conscious effort to still be tender.

"My god baby…..you're squeezing me so good" Beca speeds up her thrusts and you feel that tight coil in your stomach about to burst. Beca seems to feel it too because she pushes harder than ever, trying to find your sweet spot.

She does and you let out a growl as your upper body collapses on the floor with your arms failing to support you as they turn into jello. Beca continues to pump in and out of you, disregarding the line of juices covering your legs from your orgasm as she tries to achieve hers. It doesn't take long as you feel her still inside you and a gush of hot liquid fills your vagina before dripping down your thighs.

"Come here baby." Beca whispers, slipping out of you and helping you off the floor. Your head is still fuzzy from your latest orgasm and you're sure you can sleep for the next few days. Beca speaks again though and you can only smile.

Of course she's not done yet.

"Sit on the edge baby." Beca whispers, tapping the edge of the couch.

You do as she says.

"Spread your legs." Beca commands as she kneels to your left by the foot of the couch. She snakes your left arm around her shoulders. "Look at me."

You look at her and without a word you remove her glasses and lay them on the couch. You want to look into her steel blue eyes. Into her soul.

"I love you." Beca smiles at you tenderly.

"I love you."

Beca starts fingering you again and you're so freaking sensitive, you know you won't last long.

"You're gonna squirt for me baby? " Beca breathes out. "Keep your eyes open. Look at me." Beca orders after you close your eyes in pleasure.

"I'm close again baby….." You squeak out, your face contorting into a myriad of emotions. Beca is relentless in her ministrations, you're not sure how her hand hasn't fallen off yet.

You start to quiver.

It's happening.

"Oh Chlo….." Beca says as you feel your juices flow out of your core. "You're leaking..."

"Becs…..there's too much….. oh my god!"

You're leaking but Beca's not stopping .

It lasts for a couple of minutes more before you collapse in Beca's arms. Beca helps you settle comfortably on the couch before peppering your face with kisses.

"You're amazing Chlo-bear." Beca's looking at you in awe as she rubs your pussy tenderly, her eyes never leaving yours. "And why so beautiful Chlo?"

You giggle.

You freaking giggle despite your current state .

"You're going to be the death of me , Mitchell."

""And you're mine."

/

END OF OUTTAKE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was finished but I felt like it's not right not to have some sexy times thrown in there. So I decided to write an outtake. Just because.

All mistakes are mine. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH YOU**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Victoria Beale's POV**

You watch with a soft smile as Beca looks so focused at the task she's been at for the past hour - rubbing soothing circles over Chloe's body using the underside of her left arm.

Your meeting with an Atlanta-based publishing house ended earlier than expected so you decided to surprise Chloe by coming to the Bella house earlier than you told her you'd come.

It's a welcome development since you received a text from Beca early that day informing you that Chloe has fever and rashes. Hours later, Beca updates you that the rashes has morphed into full-on chicken pox. She assures you though that everything is under control and that the rest of the Bellas have had the pox before so Chloe is just staying in their room.

After checking out from your Atlanta hotel, you travelled to Barden and checked into another hotel just a few minutes off Barden University. You could have deferred your visit for tomorrow but you know how Chloe turns into a whining mess of a woman-child whenever she's sick. So with a quick stop to a soup place, you dash to the Barden campus.

It's Fat Amy who welcomes you by the doorsteps of the Bella house with an internal organs-crushing hug and a nonchalant warning that "The Ginja" has some "nasty pox" and that she's the designated quarantine directress and would have to do a quick round of "medical questioning" that ranges from your choice of pizza flavor, the cost of your leather bag as well as your credit card limit before asking you if you've had chicken pox before.

"Yes honey. " You answer coolly.

"Very well Momma Red. Allow me to escort you to the quarantine room."

That was over two hours ago and now your heart warms at the sight in front of you.

You're sitting on the couch after feeding Chloe soup and helping Beca wipe her whole body clean with a wash cloth before changing her into her favorite adult onesie – something that she petulantly demanded to wear.

Later on, Chloe fuzzes, trying to scratch all over her body only for her hands to be stopped by Beca's own ones.

"Don't scratch Chlo. You're gonna have scars." Beca gently coos as she kisses the back of Chloe's hands for good measure.

"But it's so itchy! Let me scratch!"

Beca looks at you for help.

"Grab two pairs of socks, tape and a pair of scissors sweetie." You say with a placating grin. Beca obliges as you sit by your daughter's bedside, making sure she does not scratch.

"Chloe honey, try not to scratch. You can get infection if some bacteria gets into your skin."

"But mom I _need_ to scratch. So bad!"

"I know honey. Did you put baking soda in your bathwater earlier?"

"Beca did." Chloe grunts.

"That's good. It'll be alright honey." You smile as Beca hands you the items you asked for. With much effort – since Chloe has put up a fight – you two place Chloe's hands in the socks before taping them to prevent her from scratching. "I did this to your siblings before so don't give me an attitude young lady."

Chloe just lets out another whine.

"I'll scratch for you Chlo-bear." Beca mumbles, positioning herself behind Chloe so she's spooning your daughter. "No scars, I promise." Beca beams.

"Really?" Chloe asks in a doubtful but hopeful voice.

"Yep! Until you fall asleep babe." Beca offers proudly. "Watch."

Beca then starts to rub soothing circles using the underside of her forearm, eliciting moans of approval from Chloe.

"Ohhhh."

"Right? See, no scars!" Beca bobs her head happily.

"My back Becs." Chloe requests.

"Like this?" Beca does as told and Chloe breathes out a content sigh.

"Keep doing that."

"Chloe Martina, say please will ya?" You chastise, more amused than unimpressed, really.

"Please Becs."

"Of course baby." Beca whispers.

They lay like that for about a hour now and you feel like you're intruding.

You _know_ you're intruding, but you can't seem to find it in you to leave or even just look away.

Chloe is already snoring softly , and Beca also has her eyes closed, but her slow caresses doesn't stop yet.

They're in a bubble.

Chloe has let it slip a number of times how Beca takes such great care of her. Her daughter would recount petty situations when the "badass" brunette would do small gestures such as placing diced assortment of fruits in a small container In her bag "just in case" she gets hungry. Or that time she woke up with all the things she needed for an important case presentation – from her lucky set of underwear, her pressed business suit, her fully-charged laptop, a flash drive for a copy of her presentation "just in case", her perfected concoction of green juice—coupled with an offer to carry her laptop bag that also contains important documents as she walks her to her building.

There were the big things too such as Beca flying to Los Angeles to meet up with this man who owns a pretty successful record label only to fly back to Atlanta as soon as she landed in LAX after receiving a text from Stacie that Chloe had been rushed to the hospital due to food poisoning. That was despite constant assurance from Stacie that everything's under control. You learned that Chloe was pissed at Beca for letting such a huge opportunity go but you also learned that Beca merely quipped that if her future boss won't understand stuff like "those", then she's got no business working with them.

Now as you look at the couple, you thank whoever is up there for giving your daughter _this kind_ of love.

You've met a number of people that Chloe had been with. All of them were pretty nice and treated Chloe like a gem too and you liked them – save for that blonde boy in high school with a humungous mouth who confidently thought he was all that and won't stop talking about how he'll be a successful model in a few years; or that girl in college who loves peppers on everything (Read; EVERYTHING) she ate.

So yeah. The rest were good and they loved Chloe and Chloe loved them too and she was happy.

But this is a whole new level of happiness and love that you've seen emanate from your daughter.

She's glowing.

She's so light and there's an air of serenity around her that just seems to come from deep within her soul.

You see it in her eyes. In the way she smiles and just in the simplest moments she's around Beca. Whenever they're together, the room just gets this vibe of their interconnectedness –so succinct and too strong. And no, they don't have to be attached to the hip for anyone to feel that connection. You witnessed it yourself months ago when your husband asked Beca to DJ for the family company's Christmas party. The two arrived separately and mingled with separate groups of people (Beca impressively was able to sneak out of her booth to talk to a few people you introduced her to. The couple barely got to be together that night but one would just _know_ that they were not alone.

That the other part of them was just there. Somewhere.

It's magical, really.

Your baby girl has found her soulmate and it is so damn fantastic.

You fish out your phone and snaps a photo of Beca and Chloe before shooting a quick text to your husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **SPRING BREAK, LESS THAN TWO MONTHS BEFORE GRADUATION**

 **AUBREY'S POV**

"This property's the shit, Posen. I mean, come on. How'd you get Father Posen to allow us to use this place?"

"Well Mitchell, when you perform above target, you usually can strong-arm anybody into getting what you want."

"You know, you still have a giant stick up your ass. One day I'll pull it out of you and use it to start a freaking bonfire. And you know what? We're all going to have a dance party around it."

"Sometimes I don't know what my bestfriend ever sees in you." You huff out. Beca still manages to piss you off without much effort.

"I can tell you –"

"Shut it." You stop her right away as soon as that stupid smirk appears on that stupid face.

Until that infamous smirk turns into a soft grin.

"God, I missed your bitchiness Posen."

You roll your eyes at Beca, concealing the smile that threatens to appear on your face. "Whatever, Mitchell. Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy?"

"Oh, Cho's with Emily, Denise and Cynthia Rose. They're doing grocery shopping for tonight's barbecue slash bonfire party." Beca says with a dismissive wave of her hand before handing you a bottle of beer.

You accept it wordlessly.

"Thanks for accommodating us Aubrey. For free, if I may add." Beca sounds so earnest, you can't help but smile this time.

When Chloe called you to ask if you know of a place where the Bellas could spend Spring break, preferably in private, this property easily came to mind.

It's actually a company property, intended as an R&R spot for members of the board and the management team. It's a stunning eight-bedroom, eight bath Gulf Front Estate with private pool and great view and access to the beach in a very private area at Panama City Beach here in Florida.

Chloe sounded really excited to spend her last Spring Break with the rest of the girls before she graduates from graduate school and the rest of the Bellas (with the exception of Emily) who are graduating from college.

So you thought, why not offer this place and get some much needed R&R yourself?

"It's cool. I need a break myself. So." You answer with a shrug. "So what's your post-graduation plans?" You fish out.

"Nothing final yet, really. I have a junior record-producer offer from Residual Heat in their Los Angeles office and they also want to sign me as a talent. You know, as a DJ. But I can opt to do that same job in their Atlanta office. Then there's an offer in New York and one in London. Chloe got offers from across the country. Marketing and Advertising firms in New York, Atlanta, Los Angeles and Chicago and a teaching job at University of Atlanta" Beca offers, her eyes shining with pride at the mention of Chloe's name.

"Isn't Los Angeles your dream?"

"Sure. But Atlanta's really trying to put up a fight, you know? I love it there. It's home."

"Hmm." You mumble, thinking about what you just learned. "How about Chloe?"

"She's pretty torn. The offers from New York and Los Angeles are really great. But the teaching job? I think you and I both know how much she wants to be a teacher. And Atlanta feels home to her too."

"Well you still have time to think about it."

"Yeah. But I can do music anywhere. LA's cool and all but I've stayed there for one summer and it's too hectic of an atmosphere even for me, you know? And New York is even worse. I'm leaning towards Atlanta. I mean we both are. It's pretty chill you know? And a great place if we want to start a family in the future."

Your eyes narrow as you process her statement, before widening at the rush of realization dawns on you.

"Rebecca Mitchell! Is this your subtle way of asking for the bestfriend's approval in marrying Chloe?!"

"W-What?"

"You said something about starting a family in Atlanta! Oh my aca-gods! "

"My god Posen! Calm your uptight ass will you?"

"What? Are you saying you don't want to marry Chloe?"

"W-When….. when did I say that? Of course I want to marry Chloe!"

"You do?"

"Hell yes!"

You look at her intently, your eyebrows raised challengingly.

"You better."

"Look Aubrey….." Beca sighs, placing her own bottle of beer by the counter. "Chloe and I have talked about marriage and kids, alright? Our families have not really been subtle with their insinuations and they've been prodding us for details and all. But you see, I'm just turning 21 in four months. I haven't started on a job yet and neither does Chloe. We don't have a place of our own yet and stuff. They keep saying that we're good to go because Chloe has a huge trust fund anyway and me being an only child has an almost same kind of hefty inheritance or something. I mean, yeah. We both have money in the bank with our names on them but we want to do things our way alright?"

"Beca –"

"Nah-uh. Nope. No talking yet. " Beca stops you from going further. "So I'm going to marry Chloe. I swear on your Bella scarf Aubrey. But we're getting married in _our_ own time. Not anyone else's. You hear me? We can get married tomorrow or in ten years and it'll be because _we - Chloe and I –_ decided to. Not because it's what people expect us to."

"Fine. I get it. But seriously don't wait 10 years –"

"Oh my god Posen can you not? "

"Well Chloe would be pushing 35 by then so if you want kids –"

"I'm proposing tonight, okay?! Oh fuck this! You really should –"

"I knew it." You chuckle triumphantly.

You noticed something different since last night.

You've caught the looks Beca had been giving Chloe the moment the group arrived two days ago. Granted that the two have been looking at each other like lovesick idiots since forever, but there was something different with Beca's stares – like she was up to something and she looked extremely nervous about it. The feeling passes through your gut first before the cogs in your brain start to run.

Mitchell is totally going to wife your bestfriend up!

"Posen!"

You're snapped out if your trance with Beca's voice.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Not really."

You raise another judging brow at her.

"Seriously? I don't see any preparations –"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Beca looks at you with a frown. "There'll be no fuss or anything. It'll just be me and Chloe. I'll get her alone and pop the question."

"Well you would need my help hobbit. I don't think you could get some privacy with all those nosy girls around. I can give you two that. "

Beca looks at you intently again.

"I'm listening."

You give her a tight-lipped smile.

"You noticed that small door by the side of the backyard pool?"

Beca cocks her head to the side in thought. "No. Is there a door there?"

"That's the point. The door is concealed by those crawling vines and all. Cone with me."

You don't wait for Beca's response. You leave your beer by the counter and walk out of the house towards your intended destination. The rest of the girls are by the beach and you two have the back if the estate to yourselves. You stop by your desired spot and look beside you to a curious Beca.

"Remember this spot right here. I won't be there to bail your stupid ass if you mistakenly open the wrong passageway." You point at the barely noticeable mark and push on the wall.

"You Posens are scary…." You hear Beca breathe out.

You ignore her and swiftly enter the passageway, dragging Beca with you and closing the entryway right away.

"What the actual fuck!"

You smirk smugly at the midget's reaction.

"My mom insisted on having this for herself. She goes here when she gets fed up with Dad's obnoxious colleagues. She designed all of it." You offer with a soft smile.

This is your mother's private garden. There are rows upon rows of assorted flowers brought from all over the world that makes the place look like a flower plantation. At the center is a small dome-like structure with pillars covered by vines. Inside are cushioned sofas where your mom does most of her reading and relaxing. The garden is small, but it's a sanctuary.

"This is gorgeous….." Beca says in awe.

"You tell no one of this Mitchell."

"Of course." Beca says with a smile. "This is perfect Aubrey, thank you."

"Whatever." You answer dismissively. "Let me see the ring."

/

""Say something, will you?" Beca mutters nervously as she watches you.

You take another glance at the ring and then back at Beca.

"You know, for someone who has an atrocious sense of fashion, you sure can pick the perfect gems."

Beca gives you the finger.

"Do you really think I'd pick something "atrocious" for Chloe freaking Beale?"

"I don't know Mitchell." You shrug. "I think ring pops would be more like your thing. Besides, I _know_ this costs at least five grand. _You_ are the stingiest person I know. Remember the time you imposed a ten-dollar limit during our Christmas exchange gift?"

"Now you're really offending me. For real this time. "

"I'm just stating facts. Mitchell, this is like what? A square princess cut –"

"24K white gold, square halo princess cut diamond ring. It's a little over three grand. Satisfied with the specifications?"

"So you raided some of your inheritance money then?"

"No. Don't tell Chloe but I starred in ten porn films on the side and got paid three hundred bucks per film."

"Eww!"

"The fuck Posen?! I'll have you know that I've been saving since I was ten years old. I took summer jobs since high school and you know I do get paid for spinning at clubs and private parties. So yes, I raided _my own savings account."._

"At least that explains the cards I got for all of Christmases and birthdays from you. Oh well then. Our dismay, Chloe's delight. Worth it. Good job , Mitchell."

/

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonfire, Panama City Beach**

 **Beca's Pov**

You watch Chloe dance, carefree and just having a great time.

She has always been so graceful, even when she's just goofing around and being silly.

You watch her grab and dance with each and everyone of the girls and you can't help but feel that unfamiliar pang of sadness at the thought of this moment as one of the final ones you'll get to share with them.

Four years.

Man, you suck at these things.

"Baby, stop thinking too much….." You jump a little at the sudden impact of Chloe's body pressing against your back.

"Hey Chlo." You turn around and smile at her. "I'm just gonna miss these nerds."

"Aww. My baby's growing up." Chloe teases.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Uh-uh."

"You're so adorable Becs." Chloe mumbles ever so softly as she gently tucks loose strands of hair behind your ear. "And so, so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

You blush, ducking your head and groaning to cover up the grin that's making its way to your face.

"See? Adorable!"

"You're a nerd."

"Yeah. And I love you." She tugs at your hand, urging you to look at her.

Like really look at her.

Your breath hitches as you take in the expression.

She's looking at you and you're staring right into her soul.

"I love you Beca. And I know you're feeling a little sad about moving on from these girls –from this family we've gained for years – but I'm here. I'm here and we're going to take on the world together and we're going to see them as much as we can. But we're going there and we're going to chase our dreams, together and you can be sure that I'm never gonna leave you. Never. I will always be here."

It awakens something in you and you knew, you just knew that this really is it.

This is that moment.

"I love you Chloe."

"Not as much .as I love you."

"We'll see." You smirk. "Hey, how would you feel about a secret rendezvous? "

Chloe narrows her eyes at you. "This place is as private as anyone can get during this time of the year. You're telling me you found something better?"

"You'll be the judge of that. Come on." You grab her by the hand and leads her towards the hidden garden without the girls noticing you.

"Is this legal, Becs? "

"Maybe."

"Beca!"

"Relax babe." You kiss her on her cheek, and Chloe calms down visibly. You reach your spot and heave out a long sigh before pushing on the wall.

This is it.

You pull Chloe inside and you both gasp as soon as you step on the threshold.

There are huge circular lamps scattered around the garden and the whole dome is illuminated with Christmas lights.

Fucking Aubrey Viola Posen.

You are totally going to kiss the bitch from head to toe.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe clutches a hand to her chest at the sight in front of her. "This is gorgeous! How did you even find this place?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh my gosh look! There's a swing!" Chloe squeals in excitement, bouncing her way towards the swing. You watch her run towards the swing, enjoying the way her whole face lifts up with unbridled joy.

Your whole being is giddy at seeing her this happy.

Chloe then runs towards the hammock , situating herself in it with cont4nted giggles. "Baby! Come here!" She beckons you over with a wave.

You walk towards the hammock, giving a subtle pat on your board shorts to check if box is still there.

It is.

Your heart races faster than ever as you near Chloe's spot.

"his us gorgeous Becs. Let's create somethihhing like this garden someday?"

"I'd love to have one like this too, so yeah." You smile, sitting Indian style on the grass beside her. The hammock is low enough for you to be eye level with her.

"I want a slightly bigger one though. More space for our kids to run around and play on." Chloe says pensively before looking at you cheekily. "Someday."

"How about we get started on that 'someday', Chlo?"

"Hmmm." Chloe mutters distractedly, seemingly engrossed with the view in front of her.

"Remember that time we went to the grocery store last month?" You try to get her attention once again. "The one when you fawned over that toddler and complimented her grandmother who turned out to actually be the tot's _mom_? "

"Oh my goodness! " Chloe giggles at the memory. "That was mortifying! I feel so bad for her. But it really was an honest mistake."

"I know. She did look old enough to be the kid's grandmother."

"Becs!"

"What? She was." Beca shrugs. "Which leads me to my point."

"Which is?"

"I don't want us to be in that position, especially you since you're older and atuff –"

"Hey!"

"So I'm thinking we should get a head start soon."

Chloe looks at you with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you want babies like, right now?"

"Well, not exactly _now_ but soon. You see, I really, really want us to have kids of our own. Biologically. But with my limited count, it's prudent to assume that it'll be hard for us to get pregnant. But I want us to try on our own first before we resort to IVF or whatever."

"Oh baby…" Chloe turns slightly, cupping your face in her hand. "We've talked about this. We'll try for two, until three years and then proceed with IVF if nothing happens. There's no rush love. Don't worry about me or our age difference, I can wait. I'll wait until everything's –"

"Well I don't want you to wait anymore. I don't want _us_ to wait any longer."

It's true.

You both agreed to wait until you both have stable jobs, and a home of your own before you get married. Then you'll wait a couple of years before starting a family.

That has been the plan.

But that grocery incident got you thinking, as shallow and petty of a thing as it was.

You want it all with Chloe.

You don't want to wait anymore.

But more importantly, you don't want Chloe to wait anymore because that's what she has been doing for the past four years.

She had been waiting for you.

To realize that you have been in love with her all along.

To throw away your fears and inhibitions and jump. Jump into her loving, securing embrace.

Chloe has been patiently waiting for you to be ready to take the next step. The next plunge.

At your own pace.

In your own time.

Chloe has been ready and waiting.

And you too, are ready now.

You're ready and the waiting stops now because, _god,_ this is Chloe.

She loves you and she'll be there to catch you.

There's nothing to be afraid of. You're jumping.

You're jumping and she'll catch you.

Always.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I want us to start now.."

"Becs -"

"Marry me."

"Oh my god…." Chloe has a hand on her mouth, shock written all over her face. "Oh my god…."

You fish out the box from the pockets of your board shorts and opens it before removing the ring and slipping it on Chloe's finger.

It fits perfectly.

"There better be a yes hidden somewhere in -"

You're cut off with Chloe's lips on yours.

"YYES!OH MY GOD YES! A BILLION TIMES YES!"

You beam at your fiancée (god, that sounds so damn good!) and grabs the back of her neck as you devour her mouth.

"I love you." You whisper, your eyes closed as your foreheads rest against each other's.

"I love you Beca Mitchell."

/

 **Five Hours later**

You wake up to the sight of Chloe curled up to your side, head lying gently across your chest and one of her hands gripping your cock.

You've been sexing up your gorgeous redhead all night – doing the nasty by the hammock and swing and the couches in the mini dome – before moving back to your room to continue the celebration.

Chloe had been extra horny during the night. She was like a firecracker waiting to burst and boy did you enthusiastically pop her like a cork. She shifts in your arms and you feel that familiar burn at the pit of your stomach. Like clockwork, your member hardens and your body starts to act on autopilot.

You pull away from her, crawling on your knees until you're kneeling in front of her. You spread her legs wide, hiking them up on your shoulder before piercing your hardened penis to her still wet pussy.

Chloe moans, her eyes starting to flutter open.

"Becs….ohhhhh….."

You can't get enough of Chloe. It's like your body has a mind of its own as you plunge into her in a steady rhythm.

"Becs, so good." Chloe moans , her head falling against the mattress. "You feel so good Beca…." She's trying to keep her eyes open as she's locked in an intense staring contest with you.

"You are so hot Chlo." You whisper, canting your hips even harder to make sure you hit her G-spot. "So wet." You lean down, capturing her hardened nipple in your mouth. "And you are so tight." You bit on her other nipple, eliciting a scream from your fiancée. "Chloe, your pussy is so tight it's like it's made for me and only me."

"It is." Chloe breathes out, her body starting to shiver beneath you. "My pussy's made for you Beca. Only you can stretch me and fill me up so good….uhhh….I'm g-gonna…..Becs….Beca, I want you to cum inside me!"

"Mine…" You breathe out through gritted teeth as Chloe's nails dig into your back.

"Yes baby! All yours!" Chloe screams desperately. "Fill me up baby!"

"Here it is!" You grunt, thrusting all the way inside Chloe harshly as you spill your load.

"Oh my god!" Chloe screams, her nails raking down your back.

"Take it baby." You groan, panting hard as you deliver short thrusts to prolong your orgasms.

You yelp in surprise a few seconds later when Chloe flips you over.

She's on top of you now and you watch as she lifts herself up until only the tip of your dick is inside her before pushing herself back down, a long moan escaping her throat.

"You're so hot." You mumble, pushing your knees up to give Chloe some leverage before lying back down as you hold on to Chloe's perky breasts. The sight of your combined cum oozing out of Chloe as she moves up and down your shafts renders you mesmerized and even harder, if that's still possible at this point.

"You're stretching me so good Becs…."

"You like that babe?"

"Uh-uh…..hmmmm…"

Your eyes are focused on both of your centers meeting with every thrust. You watch as Chloe's wet pussy leaves juices on your cock as it comes up before swallowing your shaft whole as it comes down until all you can feel is hotness. Wet hotness.

"You're riding me so good Chlo. You have no idea how hot you look right now with your tits bouncing as your pussy jacks my dick up and down…"

"I'm going to cum Becs….oh god…." Chloe yells, her hips working at a blinding pace as she drives herself closer to climax. :Oh shit! FUUUUCCCKK!"

You watch as your fiancée cums, her walls fluttering around your cock . She looks so beautiful. Her head is thrown back and her red hair is flowing down her naked back with a dew strands sticking to her forehead due to sweat.

Chloe, covered in sweat and cum, slowly leans forward to capture your lips in a heated kiss, her fingers cupping your face. You smile at the feel of the metal against your face, remembering that yep, you did put a ring on it.

"Baby, I know you can and want to go for more, but I can't anymore." Chloe pants, gripping your face tightly. "I was a couple of thrusts away from passing out earlier today and I can't take anymore. At least not until the next few days."

You blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I couldn't help myself." You say shyly, biting your bottom lip before ducking your head.

"Oh my god…." Chloe grabs your face, planting a long, wet , loud kiss on your cheek. "How can you quickly morph into an adorable dork after all those dirty things you've done to me?"

"I'm not adorable!"

Chloe just plants another loud kiss on your cheek as an answer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry this one is shorter than the rest. Hope it still makes for a worthwhile read.**

 **I decided to change POVs up for this chapter just so we could get a glimpse into other character's head. I'll change it back up to Chloe's POV next.**

 **I just wanted to get this chapter out in celebration of surviving that horrifying medical incident a year ago today**

 **All mistakes are mind. Didn't get to edit this .**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you very much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You wake up to the beeping sound of a phone. You groan inwardly, not wanting to untangle yourself from your spouse's body.

You sigh contently at the word.

Your spouse.

Your wife.

God. You'll never get tired of saying that.

The phone chirps again and you carefully move to grab what you now realize is actually Beca's phone. You swiftly punched in the password to unlock the device, groggily reading the message.

It's from Jesse.

" _Hey Becqw! I sent the final and official wedding video slash Bechloe short film. Hope you and Red like my surprise. You're welcome !"_

Your eyes widen at the information before you excitedly move out of the bed, albeit with extreme care so you won't wake Beca up.

Not that there's a chance for that to happen anytime soon. Your wife can sleep through an earthquake and seeing as it's not even eight in the morning – Sunday at that - Beca won't be waking up for at least two more hours.

You thought about waiting for a few more hours so you could watch it with Beca; but the excitement brought by waiting for the video for about two weeks after the wedding consumes the better part of you so yeah! You'll rewatch it with Beca later.

You place a soft kiss on your wife's forehead and wait for a few seconds to see if she'll at least stir.

Nothing.

You shake your head in amusement and head towards the kitchen of your very posh three-bedroom apartment in the heart of Atlanta to brew some coffee.

After graduation, you and Beca opted to stay in Atlanta instead of moving to Los Angeles or New York. Beca accepted Residual Heat's out of this world offer (though if anyone asks you, Beca _so_ deserves it because duh, that talent is worth every single dime) that includes a junior music producer title, her own contract as one of the label's artist, a huge signing bonus and free housing for the next two years just to name the basics. You turned down a higher-paying job as a marketing executive in favor of a modest-paying but benefits-laden teaching job at Atlanta's leading private highschool.

As you scouted the area for your dream house, frustrations dominated your quest. On top finding the perfect home, you were both starting out in your new jobs _and_ planning a wedding.

After a number of petty fights and shouting matches and one of you sleeping on the couch, you both sat down for a talk one night. It was then that you both decided to leave your temporary fresh-out of college two-bedroom apartment in favor of the luxurious one offered by the record label. You moved in, deferring your purchase of a house until everything settles down. You hired a team of wedding organizers and you both got a breather and a chance to focus on the urgent tasks at hand first.

As soon as you were pretty adjusted on your respective jobs, you zeroed in your focus on your wedding preparations.

It took over ten months.

Beca, to everyone's surprise was _the_ Bridezilla.

She picked on every detail and drove everybody crazy and threw tantrums when you put your foot down against her paying for everything

After series of negotiations, you had a solid deal: divide the tasks and spend however much you want on them, no questions asked. Beca might have the cash after her big payout from Residual Heat but you've been wise with your trust fund. As soon as you got control of it, you invested your money in the market , not once touching them. The interests alone would be enough to pay for the whole wedding but you know how stubborn Beca is.

So division it is.

You were in charge of the bridal gowns (yes, Beca wanted to wear a traditional wedding dress), the entourage's dresses and tuxedos; the flowers and decorations and all other minor details.

Beca took charge of the music, the venue and accommodations (you fell in love with the secluded Greyfield Villa located on an island off the coast of New York that Beca took you to during a long weekend escape. The Villa is surrounded by a beautiful park with paths, benches and lift fountain. Apartments inside the villa are available for rent. The villa sits on a gorgeously manicured grounds which boasts a beautiful lake view. Guests can enjoy the lake from the villa's own private beach. There's also a boat dock for guests who want to explore the lake. One of the things that caught their attention was a small rustic chapel that sits 25 people at most.)

(Beca rented the whole place for five days with all of the apartments booked to accommodate their families, friends and guests. As a result, they had the whole place to themselves.)

The food and booze were the only thing they agreed to evenly split the costs of.

/

You open Beca's laptop and logged onto her email, clicking excitedly at the file Jesse recently sent.

/

The first notes of Titanium softly fills the air and your breath hitches at the first photo flashon screen.

It's a shot taken from outside the rustic chapel. You and Beca are facing each other , the whole room dimly illuminated by a single candle. It contrasts with the pitch black night outside with the focus just on the two of you.

You have yet to fully admire the photo when a voice that's eerily familiar fills the air.

 _ **I love you without knowing how , or when or from where**_

You furrow your eyebrows in deep thought.

That voice is unwittingly familiar.

Morgan Freeman?

Holy smokes.

That's totes Morgan effing Freeman!

You freeze on your seat as the voice continues to fill the air.

Your wedding video had been furnished by the organizing team but Jesse, securing a job in the film industry, insisted to create a short film to celebrate your nuptials.

Aubrey's voice snaps you out of your musings and you watch in anticipation as she narrates your first meeting with Beca.

The whole film is sort of a documentary – rich in personal stories and anecdotes from the Bellas, your parents and siblings, Beca's family, and even a few of both of your co-workers. You recognize most of their clothes were worn during Rehearsal Dinner so you guess Jesse did the sneaky interviews during that day.

Then come snippets of your wedding being flashed.

The aerial view of the island.

The lake.

The old, non-decorated chapel in the middle of the park.

Then Morgan Freeman's voice reverberates once again.

 _ **I love you simply, without problems or pride**_

Your walk down the aisle (modified – which was the pathway leading to the chapel meticulously adorned by white curtain cloth on every posts specifically, albeit temporarily installed just for the occasion) - in your father's arm.

The Filharmonics – the all-male acapella group that competed in the Worlds against the Bellas – singing an acapella mashup of "Circle of Life" and "Viva La Vida" as arranged by Beca effing Mitchell herself.

(You cried at how beautiful it was and you remember how much you wanted to run towards the chapel, into the waiting arms of the love of your life. Beca insisted to just wait for you at the altar with her dad because she's clumsy as fuck and would probably trip on her foot.

(You remember how your breath hitched as soon as the chapel came into view. It was bare still. And all you can see at the far front was Beca's silhouette as the inside of the chapel was illuminated by a single candle. The ceremony took place just a little after sunset. Only your immediate family and the Bellas – a total of 25 people were allowed inside the small space. The guests were expected to be at the reception in the next 30 minutes giving the small party the privacy to witness the short but solemn ceremony officiated by Aubrey herself).

 _ **I love you in this way**_

The emotional vows.

The rings.

Your first kiss.

 _ **Because I do not know any other way of loving you but this**_

Then comes the shot of the wedding reception at the perfectly landscaped garden overlooking the lake. White tents circle the main bridal area.

The live band on the side.

Three humongous round lamps hung strategically on trees serve as the reception's main illumination, aided by the dozens of floating lamps by the lake.

It's beyond perfect.

 _ **In which there is no I, or you**_

Your first dance along the song "At Last", beautifully sung by an up and coming artist whom Beca was working with.

 _ **So intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand**_

Then a candid shot – something you never thought anybody could have gotten – of you and Beca sitting beside each other by the docks, your backs against whoever was taking the shot, your head tucked in the crook of Beca's neck as you both gaze at the night sky. Beca asked that you two sneak out for a little breather once everyone seemed to be wasted to notice your whereabouts.

 _ **So intimate that when I fall asleep, your eyes close**_

/

Your heart is bursting with happiness and awe at what you just saw.

Jesse probably did a lot of ass licking to get this beautiful product and you are just thankful. So damn grateful.

And a tad guilty that you didn't wait for Beca to wake up so you could watch it together.

But you were excited, alright?

/

You're sure Beca won't be waking up in about two more hours so you decide to get some workout done before you prepare breakfast. You head for the storage room where you keep a few workout machines – a treadmill, a stationary bike and a punching bag. Beca is too lazy to go out for a run so you bought the equipments for her to use for short periods of time such as during breaks after being cooped up in her home recording studio for hours.

You personally are more keen on working out over the foreseeable future due to Beca's seeming increase in libido since your honeymoon.

You smirk as your mind drifts to that X-Rated week.

Or maybe the weeks leading up to your wedding.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _You were drunk._

 _No like royally drunk or wasted. But drunk enough._

 _Not that it's a bad thing since it was your Bachelorette party. The Bellas organized it, of course with your bestfriend and maid-of-honor Aubrey at the helm of all he preparations._

 _Beca was banished from the event and you learned that her own Bachelorette party will take place three days after yours – except hers had her boss Robert as the organizer._

 _You didn't like that. Not one bit. Why couldn't the Bellas organize it too? More so, why didn't Aubrey put her foot down and demanded that she took charge? You've met Robert and while he was genuinely an awesome boss, he was known for throwing the wildest parties. It drove you crazy just thinking about what he had in store for your fiancée. The only consolation you got was that the Bellas would be there and you trust them to report back any untoward incident to you._

 _And Aubrey would be there so you kinda felt relieved._

 _At least until further notice of deviation from what you had in mind._

 _It wasn't for lack of trust. Nope. Beca was, is and will be the most loyal person you could have ever known. But you just never liked the idea of basically anyone touching her or even so much as getting her attention. It was petty. But you just didn't like it, alright? You suggested a joint party and Beca even agreed to it, only to tell you later that her boss would be throwing one for her._

 _And that you were not supposed to be there._

 _So in the spirit of "fairness", Beca wasn't supposed to be here too._

" _Hey Red!" An equally tipsy Stacie joined you on the couch inside the VIP lounge of an exclusive club that the girls rented for the night. Stacie was almost sitting on your lap as she seemed to be intent on holding your attention_

" _Hey Stace!" You grinned at the tall brunette. Over the years, she had grown on you. You still get a little miffed sometimes when she'd tease you about that thing she had with Beca years ago, but you knew that Stacie genuinely adored the two of you ._

" _Enjoying the party so far? We've got more fun things in store for you." She winked at you._

" _This part's awesome Stacie, thank you. I just wish Becs could have joined us."_

" _Oh come on Chloe! She'll have her own party. This is for you and only you. As it should be. It's no fun with the two of you around. You need to let loose. You'll be tied up in just a little over two weeks. Get wild tonight."_

 _You chuckled at her semi-rant. "I sure am!"_

" _There's the Red I know! Here drink this." Stacie handed you her glass and you took it and downed it in one gulp._

" _Oh wait! I actually came here to give you my personal gift!" Stacie giggled._

" _But you already gave me one –"_

" _Shhh! This? This is our secret. Just between the two of us. This is the gift of all gifts. You hear me Red?"_

" _The gift of all gifts?!" Your eyes widened in excitement. "Gimme gimme!"_

" _Shhh! It's our secret don't shout!"_

" _Ohhhh Alrighty then. What is it?" You whispered_

 _Stacie smirked mischievously, drawing herself impossibly closer towards you. "You know my mom's a reconstructive surgeon right?"_

 _You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. Sure, you know Mrs. Conrad was a popular surgeon but what does that have to do with you?_

 _Stacie ignored your confused expression._

" _Okay – wait for it – " Stacie made a show of drumming her fingers on your breasts in a pathetic drumroll demonstration. "I"ve booked you for a hymen reconstruction surgery under mom. Free of charge. You're very welcome!" Stacie toothily beamed, looking so damn proud._

 _Like genuinely, seriously proud._

" _What?" You were definitely confused. Confused and slightly sobered up at her words._

" _Hymen restoration Red. You know, stitching back pieces of your hymen? Virginity restoration Red! It's a pretty quick procedure. And very safe. Mom can do it in her sleep and she already agreed to do it whenever you want.." Stacie beamed._

 _You looked at her intently. You were surprised and slightly appalled by her "gift"._

 _Did Stacie think you need it? Why would -_

" _Oh my god!" You gasped, wide-eyed. "Did Beca tell you anything? Did she think I'm loose? Is this your way of helping –"_

" _Whoa! Red, cool your jets! The munchkin never discussed any sex-related stuff with me. You know how she gets all embarrassed about it. She never kiss and tell.!"_

" _But why else would you give me this – this thing?" You frowned._

" _I just thought it would be a great wedding gift you know? Listen, I know you two are very adventurous together. You probably trued everything already." Stacie winked dirtily for added emphasis. "So it got me thinking, hmmm,.what can they possibly not have done -"_

" _Oh my goodness Stacie!"_

" _Oh please Beale! You're not a prude! We all know how sexually confident you are. Just think about how fucking amazing it would be to bleed on your wedding night? How hot and memorable would that be?"_

" _I don't know Stacie. I mean, Becs isn't really that kind of person. You get what I mean? She hates it when I sometimes get too obssessed with how I look or how I weigh. She always tells me to be comfortable and never do things just to please her if it doesn't make me feel good -"_

" _Which is exactly why it's perfect! Would I do it myself? Maybe not. But that's mainly because I haven't really found anyone I want to do it for. But you've got Beca. Someone who loves you for you, all of you. And she would never, in her lifetime, would have thought about this. Which makes it so worth it, don't you think?"_

 _You stared at Stacie, absorbing her points._

 _It was just the weirdest thing. Sure, you've heard about the procedure before. But you never really spent time thinking about it._

" _Was your first time great?" Stacie challenged._

 _You can only roll your eyes. "Who had a great one?" You shrugged. "It was awful." You admitted._

 _Stacie sighed. "Listen. You totally don't need to do it. It's your body. Your choice. It's just an offer. And no, it's not because Beca isn't satisfied. That dork would bang you even if you gain a hundred more pounds. Trust me she loves you as you are.:_

" _I know."_

" _So just think about it. Whatever you decide I'm totally cool with it. If you decide to do it, do it for you. Not for Beca. Because that's exactly what she would want. You doing things because of you and for you, not to please her. Though I have to be honest, she'll definitely go gaga over you even more. If you're weirded out by it, that's fine. I mean Beca's penis size is indirectly proportional to her physique so it wouldn't really matter anyway right? It's totally a tight fit and –"_

 _You cut her off abruptly before she got into more details about your fiancée's size . "Why did you really think you'd give me this offer for? For serious, Stace…"_

" _I just really wanted to give you that experience. You're two of the most selfless people I know, which makes it all the more perfect. You never think about what's lacking in each other, or what more ca the other give you. I just thought it would make for a very memorable night. It's probably the only intangible but not really intangible gift I'd give someone. "_

 _/_

 _You did think about it._

 _Boy you did._

 _It wasn't like you found it weird. It just really never crossed your mind before. The sexual part of your relationship had never been subjected to any pressing issues, if you may say so. You were never left wanting for more and you honestly thought that the same can be said for Beca._

 _But Stacie's unique "gift" did make you think about things._

 _God._

 _How would it feel to have Beca – the love if your life – take your "virginity"? On your wedding night no less?_

 _It excited you._

 _It even made you blush just thinking if it._

 _It would be like the ultimate "role-play" and dammit you couldn't stop thinking about it._

 _/_

 _ **Your Wedding Night**_

 _Beca had been fidgety during the reception. Particularly right after your first dance._

 _You started teasing her. Caressing her thighs under the bridal table as you whispered innuendos and sweet nothings._

 _Beca was frustrated. Not that you were in a better state. After undergoing the restoration procedure, you placed a no-sex until wedding night rule. It lasted a little over a week and with the stress of all the wedding preparations, you were both on the edge._

 _As the night went on and the guests get wasted, you grabbed Beca and headed for the secluded dock to get a breather._

" _You tired, Beale?" Beca asked as you laid your head on her shoulder. You both have changed into your white cocktail dresses after your first dance so you could dance and move more freely. As you sat by the docks, you both were thankful for that decision._

" _Mitchell." You corrected her with a grin. " Just a little."_

" _So we did it, huh?" Beca held up her left hand to show you her wedding band. "How crazy was that?"_

" _Very. We're the Mitchells now huh?"_

" _Oh you bet. How do you feel?"_

" _Perfect." You answered solemnly, leaning forward to capture her lips with a sweet kiss._

" _I love you Chloe."_

" _I love you too Beca. So much."_

" _I hope you won't be too tired later." Beca husked. "I intend to show you just how much I love you."_

" _Yeah?" You smirked, a mischievous glint in your eyes was there for her to see._

" _Hell yes…"_

" _Well…" You trailed on, making sure that your voice was the sweetest and most innocent it could ever be. e. "I would have to warn you though….. you need to be very gentle with me…."_

" _Yeah?" Beca smirked._

" _Totes…." You trailed . "I Extremely gentle..."_

" _Hmmm. So nothing rough and hard tonight?: Beca asked teasingly._

" _Hmmm. Maybe after you popped my cherry. I heard it's gonna hurt at first …."_

 _Beca choked on air, but quickly covered it up with a cough._

" _Are we role-playing later baby?" Beca clarified with an audible gulp._

" _Would it be roleplaying if it was true?" You challenged._

" _I don't - am I - am I missing something here babe?"_

" _Obviously babe." You rolled your eyes at your wife's obliviousness._

" _Y-You…. But -"_

" _You'll be dealing with a virgin wife tonight Beca Mitchell, so you best be gentle, alright?"_

 _/_

 _ **An hour later**_

" _Do you think we could get away with just one more?" Beca husked as her fingers trailed across the thin strap of your see-through bra that barely covered your breasts. You nodded, your breath hitched on in your throat as Beca ever so gently rid you off of your bra._

" _Beautiful. So, so beautiful….." Beca whispered, her hands now on your sides as she placed open mouth kisses on your neck. You giggled a little because it tickled, but after a few seconds the giggles turned into soft, barely audible moans._

 _Beca gave a few test pecks on your breasts, smirking when you sucked in and gasped loudly. She then attached her lips to your hard pink nipple and sucked._

 _You started to feel dizzy but before you could react further, she was back to kissing your lips._

 _She_ _pushed you back_ _onto the bed._

 _Beca hovered over you as you got comfortable. You stared up at your wife as she stripped completely naked, revealing her toned body. You still thought it was unfair how Beca had a great body despite how lazy she was with exercising – arguing that it was just pure luck aka genetics._

 _Beca placed_ _her hands under_ _your t_ _thighs and spread_ _your_ _legs_ _wide enough so that she can_ _be between them_ _. Then she slowly, so slowly_ _rolled_ _her body on top of_ _you,_ _her_ _brown_ _locks fell on your_ _face._

 _Once_ _you were_ _inches apart_ _,_ _she_ _smirked_ _and_ _pecked you_ _on the lips, then she actually_ _licked your_ _bottom lip and_ _you thought you seriously_ _lost it._

 _Beca caught your_ _bottom lip and_ _sucked_ _on it tenderly;_ _you caught on_ _and kissed Beca's upper lips._

 _Your wife's hands were_ _wandering_ _your_ _body,_ _as if she was_ _learning ever_ _y_ _curve and bump that_ _your body had to offer._ _to offer._

 _Like she wanted to know your body and wanted to help you know your body too._

 _Beca grabbed both of your breasts and massaged them softly. She pulled and twisted carefully, and listened closely to your reactions._

 _Beca indeed was a boob man._

 _Beca started to massage your breasts a little harder when your breath turned ragged and put more pressure in her squeezes as she continued to suck on your lips harder._

 _She star_ _ted_ _to grind her hips down, getting a low groan from_ _you._ _Her hands_ _traveled_ _down some more and_ _stopped at_ _the waistband of_ _the skimpiest thong you've worn in your life._

" _Jesus Chlo….you are so hot…" Beca gritted before pressing_ _her lips on_ _yours._

 _She_ _slipped_ _her middle finger right past_ _your_ _outer lips and_ _touched your clit. You shrieked a little and slammed your eyes shut._

 _God. It had been a while._

 _It just felt so good_ _as_ _Beca'_ _s fingers_ _began_ _to make slow, loose circles around it_ _You felt yourself tensing as you sensed Beca's_ _eyes on_ _you; felt her_ _breathing on_ _your_ _neck as she_ _leaned_ _down and_ _whispered._ _"_ _You're so wet._ _" Her words_ _were_ _followed by a slow swipe of her tongue up the side of_ _your_ _neck, ending in her mouth sucking on_ _your_ _ear lobe._

" _I love how you coat my fingers baby. So warm….so, so soft" Beca breathed out_

 _Beca continued_ _to lick and suck on_ _your_ _ear, kissing behind it as she_ _tightened t_ _he circle being made around_ _your_ _clit._ _Your breathing was_ _slightly heavy and ragged,_ _your fingers were_ _gripping the sheets, settled at_ _your_ _side_ _._

 _When Beca moved_ _her lips down once more, s_ _he yanked at your_ _hair gently, pulling_ _your_ _head back and kissing a line down_ _your throat_ _,_ _down to_ _the valley of_ _your breasts and then_ _to_ _your tummy._

" _Baby you're driving me crazy…." You gasped, your hand cupping her face._

" _Oh Chlo…. I can't believe you went -"_

" _Shhh Becs…." You silenced her with a finger across her mouth. "I want us to experience something different together….I want to remember this night as one of our many firsts. Together."_

" _But you know I would never -:"_

" _I know baby….." You smiled adoringly at her. "Go on please? But be gentle okay?" You said teasingly._

" _Oh my lord….."Beca groaned as she spread your thighs_ _apart, kissing them softly. "I want you_ _so bad Chlo_ _-"_

 _She_ _moved_ _her head and_ _took_ _a strong, long lick to B_ _your_ _center._ _You_ _streak_ _in_ _surprise and_ _dropped your_ _head_ _on_ _the pillow._ _She held up_ _your_ _hips as she_ _licked you_ _again. She_ _licked you_ _slowly,_ _her eyes fixed on yours as you held your_ _arms above_ _your_ _head and_ _fisted_ _the pillow_ _s._ _She spread_ _your_ _lips with her fingers and_ _wrapped_ _her own lips around_ _your hardened_ _clit._ _You gasped again_ _again and_ _clenched your teeth as you lifted your_ _upper body so_ _you_ _can look at_ _Beca, your_ _breathing_ _was heavy and for the love of everything holy, your mind was getting cloudy and you didn't know how to react_

 _That tongue had always drove you crazy._

 _"_ _Becs_ _"_ _you whispered as you tried to get her attention._ _But it_ _didn't work_ _because_ _Beca_ _only_ _sucked_ _harder._ _"Ohhhh-"_

 _Beca licked down your entrance_ _and_ _dipped_ _her tongue in as far as it will go._ _You squeaked as you felt_ _Beca's lips_

 _Damn. They felt even better down there_ _than they did earlier._ _Beca tightened_ _her grip on_ _your_ _hips, pushing herself forward and surging her tongue deeper, making_ _you_ _moan softly._ _You knew that Becs_ _could taste_ _your_ _juices seeping out onto her tongue, but_ _it didn't seem like Beca cared .Your wife just l_ _licked back up to_ _your_ _sensitive clit and_ _sucked on t_ _hat too._ _Your_ _body was_ _now_ _arching_ _, your_ _her legs spreading and closing on their own accord,_ _you were_ _gasping_ _for_ _air_ _as your body was now on fire._ _The sensation was proving to be too much as Beca_ _started to suck on_ _your clit over and over and over again. It was too much to handle that you_ _cried out and snapped_ _your_ _legs shut,_

 _It_ _felt too good._

 _And you couldn't believe yourself right then but if felt so different._

 _All too new._

 _Your body was_ _tensing and shaking, "_ _Beca-_ _"_ _you_ _y tried_ _to get her attention again._

 _You_ _reached down and tried to push_ _Beca's_ _head away so that_ _you_ _could breathe, but_ _Beca seemed to be so damn_ _determined to make_ _you f_ _all apart._

 _You began_ _to moan and bit_ _e your_ _lip,_ _as you felt that all too familiar tug at the pit of your stomach. You felt it coming. And boy was it coming so tremendously hard._

 _"I-I'I'm- ahhh, ahhh,"_ _You breathed_ _out, "_ _AHH!_ _"_ _You began_ _to shake_ _your_ _head,_ _and tried_ _to push_ _Beca's head at least a bit to give your very heated body some space._ _"_ _Becs_ _\- I need- to-_ _Beca_ _… …"_ _You whined_ _but it was too late._

 _The dam broke, and it caused your_ _body to shoot up and_ _got_ _closer to_ _Beca's_ _mouth._ _You dropped_ _back down, only to roll upward again. It_ _was as if Beca's_ _mouth_ _was_ _clamped to_ _your core_ _driving_ _you_ _to insanity._ _Your_ _body_ _began_ _to shake as_ _you hang in_ _the air,_ _your fingers_ _gripping the sheets below_ _you_ _as well as_ _Beca's_ _hair._ _Beca_ _started to lick_ _your body_ _slowly, bringing_ _you_ _down before she crawled up to face_ _you._

 _You were heaving, and you were so, s_ _o wet_ _._

 _Before your brain could regroup, Beca came back_ _up and_ _kissed you hard_ _on the lips._

 _"Hey,"_ _Beca whispered_ _, she_ _pulled_ _away just enough so that she can say, "You're beautiful_ _Chlo-bear_ _, and that was_ _so_ _amazing." She_ _gave you_ _a small smile before she_ _kissed you_ _a little gentler._ _You felt Beca's fully erect_ _cock bumping into_ _your_ _most sensitive area,_ _and you tasted yourself_ _in t_ _hat_ _kiss,_ _felt_ _Beca's_ _breast_ _s rubbed_ _against_ _you_ _r chest._ _You shivered_ _at the way_ _Beca was_ _rubbing_ _your_ _sides, trying to calm_ _your_ _still trembling body down. It_ _felt so good._

 _You felt s_ _o good._

 _The feeling was familiar but also so new at the same time._

 _You were_ _tingly all over and_ _you reckoned you could have stayed_ _in this bed with_ _Beca forever._

 _Your wife._

 _Forever._

 _A chill ran down your spine at the realization._

 _God._

 _You were making love with Beca – now your wife - for the very first time and you guessed that was why it felt so out of this world amazing._

 _Plus there was the element of you about to bleed on your wedding night no less and you knew that just heightened every sensation, every emotion._

 _You wrapped your_ _arms around_ _Beca's_ _neck before_ _your h_ _ands_ _started to_ _run down the_ _length of your wife's_ _back. Even with a penis,_ _Beca_ _was_ _so feminine. Her skin_ _was_ _soft and glowing, her hair long and thick along with her_ _soft_ _and straight from heaven lips._ _You loved_ _the curves of_ _Beca's_ _waist, and the subtle line of her spine._

 _And you loved how_ _how_ _Beca understood the deeper meaning of what you've done for this night. Beca wasn't just playing along. Sure, earlier you both joked about your hymen restoration. Even teased each other about it. But now Beca was taking_ _it slow with_ _you,_ _taking her time to kiss every inch of_ _your_ _body,_ _and made sure that you_ _sure_ _were comfortable_ _and enjoying_ _yourself._

 _You sure were enjoying yourself so far and you were damn well going to make sure that Beca enjoyed herself too._

 _You were going to make brand new memories._

 _It was definitely going to be your first time._

 _The surgery notwithstanding._

 _When_ _you felt Beca's_ _fingers dip down_ _your body_ _, between_ _your legs_ _and_ _slipped_ _past_ _your_ _folds to_ _your_ _entrance_ _, you moaned. Beca was_ _still kissing_ _you_ _,_ _her_ _tongue_ _took over your_ _mouth_ _and you enjoyed every_ _bit of it._ _You loved being surrounded_ _by Beca,_ _being explored by_ _your wife._

 _She loved doing that to you._

 _Exploring your body as if it was a new invention._

 _Beca added another_ _finger and_ _you held_ _onto her as she spread_ _your legs_ _some more and_ _you lost your_ _breath._

" _Baby you're driving me crazy here…." Beca whined._

 _You knew why._

 _She was struggling to fit her two fingers. That was how tight you were._

 _"Relax a little." She_ _mumbled_ _against_ _your_ _lips. "Relax, I won't hurt you."_ _Beca muttered so sweetly your heart just turned into a pile of goo – your stomach clenched and excitement coursed through your body._

 _It was showtime._

 _God, you love this nerd._

 _Beca pulled_ _her two fingers out and_ _brought them_ _to her lips, sucking them clean_ _right before your eyes._

" _Gotta loosen you up some more baby, you're fucking tight." Beca groaned._ _So_ _you grabbed her_ _wrist and_ _guided it back to your entrance._ _Beca went_ _back to kissing_ _you,_ _and_ _you let_ _her fingers dip into_ _your_ _silky wet heat. She_ _pushed them_ _deep, twisting_ _her wrist_ _and_ _started to curl her fingers some more._

 _"_ _Ah_ _-"_ _You_ _pushed yourself_ _deeper into the bed,_ _and you let your_ _head sink down into the pillow,_ _and Beca was_ _quick to follow, not wanting to_ _let go f_ _rom the kiss._ _Beca pumped_ _her fingers in and out of_ _you_ _, trying to loosen_ _you up some more. And really, you could_ _only gasp and keep_ _your e_ _yes shut as_ _your_ _body_ _was_ _built up_ _. You felt like she was_ _pumping to the rhythm of_ _your_ _rapidly beating_ _heart._

 _Only Beca had made you feel so loved and s_ _beautiful. When_ _she stopped_ _pumping_ _you allowed yourself to_ _breathe normally, but then_ _Beca's fingers curled_ _upward, tapping on a part inside of_ _you_ _that she's never had touched before._ _Your_ _head beg_ _an_ _to spin as_ _Beca's_ _tap's_ _got_ _faster, harder._ _You_ _can feel more of_ _yourself_ _leaking out onto the bed and onto_ _Beca's_ _fingers. But_ _Beca didn't let up, didn't_ _care,_ _as_ _she_ _kept_ _them knuckle deep, only pulling away from the kiss when_ _your_ _breathing patterns_ _changed._

 _Beca watched_ _silently as_ _you chewed_ _on_ _your_ _bottom lip, as_ _your_ _stomach muscles_ _clenched_ _and_ _unclenched and as your_ _thighs_ _tensed up_ _on_ _your sides._

 _Now_ _your_ _eyes_ _were fixed o_ _n_ _steel blue ones_ _,_ _as your jaw went_ _slack as_ _you cried out. You threw your_ _head back once more as that shock_ _ran_ _through_ _you_ _and_ _you orgasmed once again._ _Everything within_ _you tensed_ _,_ _as you got puled_ _pulled into pleasure and_ _you_ _can't think._ _You arched up and_ _up and_ _hid_ _in the crook of_ _Beca's_ _neck as_ _you moaned_ _lowly._ _Your body began to_ _tremble and_ _you_ _whimpered as Beca slowed down_ _her fingers before she_ _pulled them_ _out gently._

 _You didn't have_ _time to catch_ _your_ _breath because_ _Beca was_ _back to kissing_ _you_ _desperately_ _. S_ _he_ _cupped your_ _chin, making sure that she_ _had_ _full access to_ _your_ _mouth._ _You rested_ _your_ _hands on_ _Beca's_ _shoulders, sliding them down and letting them play with her full breast before_ _you_ _continued_ _to ease them down and to her hard cock. The_ _moment you touched it, you both gasped._

 _"I-_ _It's so big_ _,"_ _you whispered innocently. "I don't think it would fit in my pussy." You breathed out and you internally giggled at Beca's reaction_

" _I-It will baby." Beca stuttered out._

" _Can I play with it first?" You asked, giving your wife your best puppy dog eyes._

" _Fuck…." Beca cursed under her breath._

" _Can I?"_

 _Beca nodded in lieu of a response._ _"Move your hand up a_ _and down." Beca whispered in your ear. "_ _Use both hands if you want."_ _You nodded your head and did as told_ _._ _You worked up Beca's shaft_ _and over the head slowly, and_ _you giggled when you felt_ _pre-cum on_ _your_ _fingers now._

" _You're shaking Chlo-bear…."_

" _I haven't done this, remember?" You supplied and it instantly elicited a grunt from Beca._

" _Fucking hell Beale…."_

" _Mitchell. It's Mitchell now. And I'm your very virgin wife. Please guide me through this baby?" You looked at her pleadingly, loving the way your "acting" was affecting your wife._

 _Beca sure looked ready to combust._

 _"A-a little faster."_ _Beca instructed, her voice shaky. You nodded obediently and_ _worked your_ _hands up and down, faster like_ _Beca_ _asked. And when_ _you heard_ _Beca moaned, it spurred you on._

 _"I-Is this good?"_ _You asked in a feigned small voice._

 _"Yeah,"_ _Beca placed_ _her hand on_ _yours_ _to stop it's movements as she_ _chuckled_ _. "Don't make me cum yet though,"_

 _It got quiet_ _and_ _Beca gave you_ _a smile as her fingers_ _moved_ _perfectly spread thighs._ _She played_ _with the skin there for a while, looking into_ _your_ _eyes before she_ _said,_ _"Can I…?" her voice_ _trailed_ _off and_ _you knew_ _what_ _she was asking._

 _This was it._

 _Holy smokes._

 _"Yes."_ _You answered and Beca grinned. She held_ _h_ _er cock in her hands and_ _rubbed_ _up and down_ _your_ _pussy_ _._

 _You gasped._

 _She_ _stopped at your_ _entrance and_ _pushed slowly as she held your body close to hers_ _._

" _It's too big…."_

 _"I'll be gentle," Is_ _all Beca whispered_ _as she_ _pushed t_ _he head of her cock inside of_ _you. You willed yourself to open your eyes and looked into Beca's blue eyes as your breath got ragged._ _"It's okay, it's okay."_ _Beca muttered as she slid_ _her hands up and down_ _your_ _naked flesh, trying to relax_ _you_ _._

 _"_ _Beca_ _-"_ _you whispered_ _, "It hurts,"_ _And it really did._

 _"I know_ _love_ _, I know…_ _Hang on a little bit longer for me, okay baby?_ _it'll feel better."_ _Beca held herself_ _in that position, not moving until_ _you looked up_ _at her and_ _nodded your head in a silent "ho ahead"_ _head. With a roll of her hips,_ _Beca was about two_ _inches deeper and she_ _had_ _to let out a_ _guttural_ _moan herself._

 _You knew you were so tight. You saw it in the way Beca struggled to move._

 _Heck, you felt it yourself._

 _You were gripping Beca so tight it felt unbelievable. Few seconds passed in silence and Beca took it as a sign. She continued_ _with caution,_ _repositioned herself_ _so that she can hold_ _you_ _tightly while she_ _pushed_ _deeper into_ _you._

 _"_ _Ahhhh-_ _"_ _You opened your_ _eyes just to close them once more_ _. You gripped_ _onto_ _Beca ,_ _hanging on by_ _her_ _neck._ _Beca kissed you , whispering that she got you and that it was going to be okay_ _._ _She kissed you. Shushed you._

 _She_ _pulled_ _her hips back,_ _and pushed_ _forward slowly._ _You gasped and your_ _hold on_ _Beca tightened even more._

 _"It's okay,"_ _Beca repeated_

 _You felt yourself adjust to Beca's size, welcoming her in._

 _Beca pulled_ _away from_ _you_ _to sit on her knees and_ _held you_ _by the hips. She_ _rolled her_ _body, thrusting into_ _you_ _with care._ _Your eyes rolled at the back of your head in pleasure._

 _"Does it feel better_ _baby?_ _" She_ _asked_ _, thrusting her hips a little harder, deeper._

 _You nodded in response._

" _God,_ _"_ _Beca was so_ _hard_ _and so big inside of you it felt insanely good. It was an anomaly how her cock could be this big and really fat considering her very small frame._

 _Not that you were complaining._

 _God. You weren't complaining one bit._

" _You're s-so deep!" You cried out in ecstasy._

 _"You're pussy feels so good,"_ _Beca whispered_ _and_ _you_ _just lets out a shaky breath._ _You_ _didn't think it was possible for_ _you to get_ _anymore turned on, so_ _you_ _b_ _uncontrollably blushed._

 _You were freaking blushing._

 _It was a tad embarrassing_ _how arouse_ _d you were. You were pretty sure Beca felt_ _your_ _arousal flowing out._ _Maybe even smelled it._

 _"Can I go harder_ _Chlo-bear?_ _"_ _Beca's fingers were_ _stroking_ _your_ _skin softly, leaving tingle_ _s all over your body._

 _"_ _Oh_ _-"_ _You sighed and nodded your_ _head because_ _you had forgotten_ _how to truly speak._

 _"Tell me."_ _Beca whispered_ _again, her strokes_ _got deeper inside of you. "I want to hear my baby speak."_

 _"H-Har-_ _Hard-der_ _…"_ _You managed to stutter_ _out,_

 _As soon as the words left your mouth Beca began to_ _o thrust harder, reaching deep within_ _you_ _._ _Beca closed her_ _eyes and_ _moaned_ _in_ _your_ _ear, her breathing_ _sent_ _shivers down_ _your_ _spine._ _You let out_ _a deep gasp as_ _you felt Beca's_ _cock_ _slid_ _in and out of_ _you_ _so easily,_ _that you_ _can't help the scream that_ _escaped your_ _throat._ _Beca continued_ _to kiss_ _you._ _She_ _placed one gentle kiss on your sweat-covered forehead before she settled her face a mere few inches from yours so you were looking into each other's eyes._

 _"Tell me if you want me to slow down_ _my love,_ _"_ _Beca whispered_ _and_ _sped up_ _her strokes_ _and when_ _she hits_ _the spot_ _within_ _you_ _,_ _and boy did Beca hit it, you screamed in pleasure._

 _"Holy…._ _Shit_ _…"_ _you squeezed your eyes shut_ _because_ _Beca wouldn't_ _stop and_ _that feeling was consuming your entire body and soul._ _Your nails dug_ _around to_ _Beca's back as your wife hit that spot_ _again and again_ _and again_ _. "_ _Ohhh_ _ah…._ _Bec_ _-_ _Be_ _-_ _Bec_ _-ahhhh_ _-"_

 _Beca did not stop pounding._

 _You felt Beca's cock – so hard and filling you up so completely. It was pushing_ _inside of_ _you, forcing_ _it's way through to make_ _you feel_ _so good, so abnormally good._ _You felt_ _it hitting everything in_ _you,_ _fitting inside of_ _you so_ _perfectly that_ _you_ _just can't…_

 _You were_ _so close._

" _Chlo, I'm close….. but I need you to cum first, okay?" Beca grunted, her body shone from sweat._

 _You both could hear the wet slapping sound – of Beca's cock sliding in and out of your very wet pussy and it drove both of you crazy. Beca reached_ _down, between_ _your_ _legs and_ _started to rub your hardened_ _clit, rolling_ _it between_ _her fingers and bringing_ _you_ _so close to the edge…._

 _"_ _Beca_ _!"_ _You screamed_ _and l_ _instantly, you were_ _arching up and off the bed completely, scratching_ _Beca's_ _back and clawing_ _your_ _way down soft,_ _pale skin you knew would be sporting scratches later on._ _You hid your_ _head in the crook of_ _Beca's_ _neck_ _as you continued to scream, a_ _wave of pleasure_ _took_ _over_ _your_ _every muscle._ _You shook and cried as Beca kept pounding into_ _her, grunting and whispering words of encouragement into_ _your_ _ear._

 _You were pulled_ _into complete ecstasy and_ _you_ _can't stand it_ _. You gasped_ _and_ _held_ _onto_ _Beca_ _for dear life as_ _your_ _body_ _gave_ _in and_ _gave_ _out._ _You froze, your_ _mouth falling open but nothing_ _came_ _out. But_ _Beca_ _just_ _held you_ _up, still thrusting her hips,_ _as your_ _pussy_ _continued to throb_ _and_ _clenched_ _around_ _Beca._ _Your_ _body_ _started_ _to tremble and_ _twitched while still in Beca's arms_ _but_ _it got so_ _hot and_ _you felt_ _like_ _you were_ _going to explode_ _into tiny pieces_ _if_ _Beca didn't pull out._

 _Beca eventually did, but only after she came inside your newly christened pussy._

 _"_ _My god Chlo….you_ _were_ _so_ _amazing."_ _Beca told you as she placed_ _feather light kisses on_ _your_ _neck_ _and cheek. "What an amazing night babe….."_

 _You smirked._

 _Indeed._

 _What an amazing night indeed._

 _/_

 **Present time**

The treadmill slows down, signaling that your round is about to finish when you feel strong arms circle your waist. You smile as Beca presses her front – her very naked front – against your back, her chin resting on your right shoulder. She joins you in the very slow walk.

"You left bed so early." Beca whines, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Well we have a meeting with our architect later. We'll show her our dream design remember?" You smile, rubbing the wedding band on her finger.

You love the sight and feel of Beca with your wedding band on.

"Not for another five hours! "

"Well Jesse's text woke me up."

Beca groans. "Jesse could have waited. I need my Chloe snuggle. And my morning Chloe dose." Beca's voice drops to a husky whisper.

"Becs I'm sweaty and gross – "

"I will be too, in just a moment" Beca replies cheekily. You feel your very thin wife beater get pulled over your body in one swift motion, followed by the machine coming to a halt. Expert fingers tugs down your girl boxers and you whine as they fall to your knees.

"Jesse sent the wedding short film." You blurt out dumbly in an effort to defer what is sure to be another sex-filled morning.

Not that you don't want to. But you'd rather shower first.

"Oh yeah?! Wow. Let's watch it then!"

You spin around, raising eyebrow to look at your wife. Your playful expression turns into a lustful one as you see a completely bare Beca Mitchell with her very impressive cock standing in full attention by now.

You gulp.

Beca's stepping down from the machine but you're quick to halt her.

"Later.: You squeak out, grabbing your wife's hand and kissing her passionately. You completely remove your boxers before turning back to your earlier position in the machine, only this time your hands are gripping the controls, your legs are spread and your ass is arched back for Beca to pound on. "Do the Missus first, Mitchell."

/ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NOTES:**

 **First off my apologies for the months of non-updates. No excuse. I was just really lazy and could barely get myself out of the house. Meds make me loopy and freaking lazy. I tried to write and I tried like thrice but deleted them because they were just meh.**

 **A couple of photos were posted in my Tumblr account to help you visualize the Bechloe wedding. The island does not exist. It was just inspired by JFK Jr.'s secret wedding in an island in Georgia. Hence the chapel photo. That was what I had In mind for Bechloe. The whole place description was written with Villa Gaeta (Lake Como in Italy) in mind or as a backdrop.**

 **Bechloe would be facing some issues in this new phase of their lives. But nothing too angsty. I think I'd even inflict more humor in it. I don't know if it makes sense or if it could work. But I just generally do not like unnecessary angst. So I'll see what I could do.**

 **There will never be third parties . No cheating. Just so we're clear on that part** 😊

 **All mistakes are mine. I am a bad self-editor because of my vision issues. I rely mostly on spell checks lol.**

 **Please do review and let me know what you think. Maybe things you'd like to see. No promises that they will make it in the story. But be assured that I will consider them. ( Or PM you flat out if I really won't include them).**

 **Thank you. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.**

 **PS:**

 **I realized that this story does not belong to any "Community" and it does not show up in the Pitch Perfect Fanfiction page or database. Is there anything I can do on my end to correct this? Would appreciate your help**

 **Thanks a lot!**


	5. Not an Update but a call for help

Hi all!

Sorry this is not an update.

I apologize for not continuing with this story. I just really lost the drive to write. Nevertheless, I think that the story ended in a good place.

I am actually back to make an appeal for help for a fellow Bechloe GP Beca writer. Their name is **OnceYouGoBecYouCantGoBack** **.**

They entered a "contest" which eventually turned out to be only her as the contestant. The creator informed her that since the others dropped out, the top prizes go to her once the stories are finished. The creator fronted some small percent of cash midway through the updates but now that both stories are done, the creator won't respond anymore.

Their circumstance hit close to home because the author is recovering from medical issues and works from home to pay for her own bills - medical and personal. She had a anoxic brain injury and she had just started walking on her own again. But she still can't go back to her original regular job. We've been exchanging messages and I even gave them portions of my story to help out voluntarily and it made me really sad that she got treated this way.

So I am here to appeal to anyone who is willing to lend a hand by financially donating to their account. You can PM them for more details but the last time I received notification,

 **they** **have** **created a pat-reon account..**

 **Here's the link to their bio**

 **u/9998383/OnceYouGoBecYouCantGoBack**

They have not asked me to do this. But I just thought I can share their issues to

you my awesome readers/followers and appeal to your kind and generous hearts. Do check out their stories, they are great ones. Like for real. I especially like "Fire and Fury" but both are amazing.

Also, if you can please avoid sending notes about how the author should have known better. I think they already are aware of their own shortcomings for being too trusting. And feel bad for being gullible.

This is voluntary. You may ignore this post and it's all cool. I just thought I'd do something to help out since their predicament really hit me. I can vouch to the quality of their work.

Again, thank you all so much for all your support. I still get messages about my story and it warms my heart. Bit if you're looking for quality GP Beca fics, try reading this author.'s works. So worth your time.


End file.
